Callisto NTG
by PrincessShawn
Summary: Callisto is a fifteen year old girl with the attitude of Dally, the heart of Ponyboy, and the cracks of Two-Bit. What happens when she meets the gang? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

CALLISTO NTG

Disclaimer: I hate doing these, but I figure I should. None of these char's belong to me except Callisto (who is me in a sense) and Natalie (a friend of mine) belongs to herself, I think. Jason is my brother and I thank God he doesn't know about this story, and my parents are mine, obviously. Erm, Ted is also mine... And let me think if there's anyone else... No, I don't think so.

AN: I know The Outsiders take place in Oklahoma, but for now it's in California; and you'll hear the actually cities somewhere in there.

I tapped my foot hastily on the ground, glaring at my best friend as she rummaged through racks of clothes without a care. I hated the mall. All those people made me nervous, especially when you didn't know a single one. I licked the inside of my mouth and finally went into the store after my friend, Natalie.

She turned so swiftly I almost fell over. She put a shirt up to me. "Oh, you would look so cool in this!"

"Don't you mean cute?" I asked sharply, knowing what she was thinking. I needed a cigarette real bad about then, to get my mind off things.

She sighed. "Loosen up! You need a new wardrobe! This is a totally new state and no one knows who you are. You could start a new style..."

She went rambling on for God only knows how long. I knew what she meant behind those words. No one knew my rep because I had moved here to California from New York, and I could start fresh. Get a new wardrobe, new attitude. That wasn't going to happen, not in a million years.

"I'll stick with my baggy pants and tank tops, thank you." I said as she pulled a pair of hip huggers from the rack. She immediately put them back.

"But I think you should..."

"Forget it Natalie, it'll never happen. My style follows me wherever I may go. Even if that means on the other side of the whole continent."

She sighed. "Fine, let's go." She paid for her two shirts and we left.

I stepped outside of the store and looked up and down the ways we could go. "Hmm... I'm thinking this way." I said, shoving a thumb up the slight ramp incline on the right. I headed right up it and Natalie jogged behind me. I looked around at the stores and sighed. This was nothing like New York, that was for sure.

I smirked when I saw a Hot Topic store. I was glad that at least this mall had my number one store. 

Hot Topic was the only store I ever bought from. I got my pants there, and my shirts, and my bracelets, and my necklaces. Natalie wasn't so loyal as I was. I had made this stupid little vow back a few years ago that I would only shop in Hot Topic for my clothes and accessories. That had come in real handy when I got my belly button ring a month back, though. Hot Topic had the biggest ring collection, and I had stashed up so I could change the ring in my button every other day, just in case I got tired of the one I wore. 

I dashed in quickly before Natalie could object, but I knew she wouldn't mind too much, because she was just as big a Hot Topic fanatic as I was.

When we came out, I still hadn't bought anything.

"You're so odd, Cal." Natalie laughed. She'd almost bought the whole store.

I glanced around and my hands flexed. I really needed myself a cigarette. "No I ain't."

My brother had always bought me my cigarette stash because he was old enough now, and didn't give a care if I was killing myself by smoking. But I had forgotten my pack at home, and I was a nervous wreck without 'em.

Natalie was more then relieved, I could easily tell. She didn't like me smokin', even though she'd thought of taking up the sport a month or two back. "...something to eat."

I blinked and shook my head, waking up. She was mumbling something now, but I didn't know what about. I ignored her again, figuring that if I had done it once I could get away with it again.

"...listening to me?!"

I looked sideways at her.

She was burning red, like a tomato.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Eh?"

She groaned. "Did you hear a single word I said?"

"I heard 'listening to me'."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I think so." I nodded as I looked around the food court and spotted some cute guys walking towards us.

She sighed and froze beside me, obviously seeing the boys. 

There were only two of them, but they were something else. I hadn't seen anything like them in New York.

I swallowed and my throat started to dry.

"Let's go talk to 'em!" Natalie hissed, and started forward.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "You are not building my rep as a guy magnet!"

"Fine, I'll talk to them, you stand there and look like the hood you are."

I fused as she skipped over to the boys. She knew I abhorred being called a hood, because damn it I wasn't one! Back in NY a hood was just some random troublemaker without a gang to join, hurtin' anyone they saw fit to. I wasn't a drifter; I was a shifter. But there wasn't anything I could do. I wasn't going to make my rep so fast as a boy chaser, but I wasn't going to have it be that I was a hood, either.

I clenched my fists and slowly sat down at a table. I put my head in my hands and breathed slowly. I looked through the cracks between my fingers that Natalie was talking to one of the boys, and the other was just slowly following like a lost dog.

I ran my hand through my long black hair that went down to my ankles, and swallowed hard when Natalie stopped in front of the table I was at.

"Sodapop, this is my..." she froze when she saw me. "Friend..." she had to choke it out. "Callisto, Cal this is Soda."

I glared at her. She was avoiding the words 'best friend' in the same sentence. I noted that and I wasn't about to let it slip my mind for a second. But I wasn't known to be rude to people, so I looked at the boy. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

The other boy was just standing behind Soda, looking around like he had nothing better to do.

"Whose your friend?" I asked as I tipped myself back on the chair.

"Oh," he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to his side. "This is my brother, Ponyboy."

I glanced at them both, studying them. They had the most interesting names, but then again, I wasn't one to judge, considering I was named after a gun.

"Huh, I'm the only one here with a human name..." Natalie was whispering.

I didn't take kindly to that. She had a mouth lately, and I was gonna stop it. I snarled. "You sayin' my name ain't human, James?"

"You're named after a gun, the Callisto NTG?" she said it like I had forgotten. "Remember?"

I growled and my throat vibrated. "I didn't forget, James. Now watch that mouth of yours before I clean it out with something stronger then soap. I believe you also dissed your little boyfriend," I stood up, and the chair rocked back down into place. "I'm going. Later." I turned, shoved my hands into my pant pockets, and strode off towards Gottchalks.

Natalie stared after me, and turned to Soda. "I'm sorry about that. She's had a temper lately, since we moved here from New York."

"New York?" he perked up, forgetting that she had basically jumped in his face yelling: 'You're named after a drink!' I didn't know how someone could be so forgiving.

She nodded. "Want to hear about it?"

"Yeah."

"Hn." Ponyboy muttered.

"You can always go hook up with Two-Bit." Soda said to his brother.

The boy nodded. "Forgot. Later,"

Soda waved to him, and walked with Natalie down the mall, talking about New York and the streets and life, and the big gangs.

I went right through that store and came out in front of the parking lot. I glanced over it and wondered where Natalie had parked. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open. I dialed a number and scratched my nose as I waited for my brother to pick up.

"Hello, this is Jason."

"Jason, good! Glad you picked up. Can you come get me at the mall? I uh..." I looked around, trying to think of a liable excuse.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said, and hung up the phone.

I blinked at the phone as I pulled it from my head and hung up, also. My brother never agreed to anything like that so fast.

He was there ten minutes later.

"Thanks a mill, J." I said as I hopped into his Porsche and shut the door.

"No problem. It got me away from the crowds at the Center. Buy anything?" he said as he turned out of the mall parking lot and started to 41ST again.

"Nope." I said as I popped open the glove compartment and took out the stash of cigarettes.

"Don't you dare light those in here," he snarled. "You know I'll get in trouble if the lieutenant smells smoke in here." Jason's a real tough guy. I need to take lessons from my brother on how to be tough. I just never got the hang of it. He signed up for the Air Force when he turned eighteen, even though our parents didn't like it. He had to be tough to be able to take those kinds of orders, all that yelling and screaming. But it's made him pretty hard-core. I wish I were tough like him. 

I froze before putting it in my mouth. "Tell him it's your sisters. It is, after all."

"Secondhand, still." He muttered as he turned down a road. "Sorry."

He knew how shook up I could get without my cigarettes, and I could tell he was really sorry, because I got nice and fidgety and quite mouthy without 'em.

I put the pack into my jacket pocket and pulled out the lighter from the compartment and took that, too. "Can I smoke outside?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. He pulled up in a parking lot and parked the car. "Hello, earth to NTG. This is a Center for cops and the Navy and that garbage, you know that! You'd get busted before you even lit the sucker," he got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

I sighed as I got out, too. "Eh, I hate this. Why the hell did you have to join the Air Force, anyway?"

"I get to fly those cool fighter jets, don't I?"

"Big deal," I snorted as I put a cigarette into my mouth unconsciously, but didn't light it.

Jason didn't say anything, only went into the Center.

I went in after him and glanced around the place. It had grown since the last I saw it. I recall my brother telling me that it was only a small office a year or two ago. But now it was much bigger, like the size of Straw Hut, you could say. 

"Excuse me,"

I turned and blinked when I came face to face with a man in a Navy outfit. "It ain't lit, and I wasn't going to light it. Swear!" I defended myself.

He looked at me like I just came out of a crazy house. People were doing that a lot, lately. Maybe they'd never seen a New Yorker before. "You shouldn't have it at all. How old are you?"

__

Can't smoke till your eighteen, can't smoke till your eighteen. Damn, I don't look eighteen! My brain started to freak, but on the outside I was keeping cool. "Fifteen, sir."

He nodded and slipped the cigarette right out of my mouth. "Got three years, cadet."

I froze. _Cadet?_ "I ain't in the army or nothing, sir."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Have you even gone to middle school?"

I blinked. "Just because I talk funny doesn't mean I haven't gone to school. I'm a sophomore. I ain't stupid, I only talk like this because it's the way I am."

He smiled. "Maybe the military would be good for you."

"No, sir." I mumbled, and shoved my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket.

Jason was laughing with some friends.

I scowled at him the second he looked my way. I knew why he was laughing. None of his friends had said anything funny, I knew it for a fact. _You wait Jason; you just wait. I'll get back at you for this..._

He came over seconds later with two guys. "The commander tell you off?"

His friends' eyes were jumping with laughter.

I smirked triumphantly. "Nope." I pulled another cigarette from my pocket and plopped it in my mouth. "He doesn't scare me, neither. I'll wait outside, Jason."

"That's worse." He snorted, and grabbed the cigarette. "I know you need a smoke every now and then, but not right now. Wait till we get home."

"How long? An hour?"

"Less, I hope." He glanced at his commander's back with hatred in his eyes.

I sighed. "Whatever. Who're your friends? I haven't seen 'em before."

"Eh, this is Dallas Winston and Darry Curtis."

I nodded to them. "Nice to meet ya."

"How early you started smoking?" Dallas asked.

I shrugged. "Year ago. I think."

Jason snorted. "At least."

I sneered at him. "You know you wanna do it, but being a stupid Navy or Air Force guy or whatever stops you. You weren't so law abiding before..."

He snapped his eyes at me. "Watch your mouth, Cal."

I smirked. "He forgot to mention, my name is Callisto. If I get on your nerves, it's NTG."

"The gun." Darry said slowly.

I nodded. "The gun. Callisto NTG Shizuko."

Dallas smirked and said to Darry, "I already like her."

"Shouldn't you be going?" Jason snapped quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess so. I have to find somewhere to smoke. Know anywhere?" I asked Dallas and Darry.

Dallas nodded. "Downtown, I'm going right now. You mind me taking her, Jason?"

My brother shook his head. "Go ahead. I got some other people to talk to."

"See ya." Dallas nodded to my brother, and we left the Center.

"So, Dallas," I started as we headed for his car.

"Dally. That's what everyone calls me," he said as he unlocked his car; an old, rather beat up Mustang.

"Want to go in my car?" I asked, shoving a thumb to my brother's Porsche.

He shook his head. "We're going into gang territory, a Porsche wouldn't be welcome at all."

I stiffened. "Gang, territory?"

He looked at me as he slipped into the car. "What, no gangs back in NY?"

I sighed heavily as I got into the car. "Yeah, but I stayed away from them because if I didn't, they'd kill me."

"Oh?" he started the car. "You can have that cigarette now, if you want."

I groaned loudly and pulled one out quickly. "You want?" I asked as I stuck it in my mouth and lighted it.

He laughed. "No thanks."

I let out a long ring of smoke, and the biggest smile curled on my lips. "A wonderland."

He laughed harder as he got out onto the street and headed through a light and went down another street. "Save some for the boys."

I ignored that comment, like I had lost my hearing for a split second. All I could hear, feel, and see was the cigarette and the paradise it was giving me. "Not'ing like a smoke to brighten up the day."

He ignored me for the rest of the five-minute trip till he pulled up at a car dealer.

I glanced. "What are we doing here?"

"I gotta pick up something, stay in the car." He said as he turned off the engine and got out.

I shrugged and rolled down the window for the smoke to escape. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" came a yell from Dally.

"Just what I mean. He was here for a while, then left." Came a softer, calmer voice.

"Why the hell didn't you stop him?!"

"I didn't see any reason to."

"What do you mean you didn't see any reason? I told you to keep him here till I came back!"

"He wanted to leave. I wasn't going to stop him."

"Whoa, baby!" came a different voice, but this one was closer.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a boy looking into the car from the driver's seat. I snorted. "What do you want?"

"What's your name, baby? And why are you in Winston's car?" he asked with fake charm.

I narrowed my red eyes. Apparently he wasn't going to leave me alone. "Get lost."

He frowned and opened the door.

I freaked. I kicked open my door and jolted from the car.

"Come back here!" he yelled, and ran around the car after me.

I pulled the cigarette from my mouth so I could breath and looked around for Dally, anyone. "DALLY?!" I yelled.

The boy was gaining on me; the cigarette was taking its toll on my lungs. He reached forward to grab my arm.

I jumped sideways and almost knocked into someone.

"Hmm. What the hell do you think you're doing, Shepard?" snarled Dally.

I breathed a sigh of relief and melted into Dally's arms since he had already grabbed me around the waist to keep me propped up.

The boy swallowed and stepped backwards.

"She ain't free game, boy. Get lost."

"What do you mean?!" the boy snapped, braver now. "I don't see your name on her! She doesn't belong to anyone, which means I can still claim her!"

"She doesn't want to be claimed by the likes of you, Shepard. So get lost."

I blinked. They were talking about me as if I were a piece of meat! But I wasn't exactly in the position to go against Dally.

"You just prey on the smaller, don't you, Dally? Wait till Tim gets here..."

"By the time that oaf of a brother of yours is here, I'll be long gone, Cal with me. Get lost, hood." Dally snarled, his fists clenching.

The boy snarled. "How dare you talk about my brother like that..."

"You aren't in a position to tell me how to talk, kid."

I swallowed and clenched my eyes shut. I dug my head into Dally's chest like I would be ultimately protected if I was one with him, and I griped his shirt with my hands.

Dally looked down at me, lifting an eyebrow. "Hey, you ok chick?"

I swallowed again, but didn't answer.

"See what you did, you buffoon?!" Dally yelled. "Get out of here before I pound you into the ground!"

The boy narrowed his eyes, but ran off.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and slowly let go. "Yeah... thanks."

He nodded and turned to face another guy. "So where was he going?"

I glanced around nervously and pressed my side against Dally's, which made him jump.

"Calm down Cal!" he snapped quietly.

I swallowed, but didn't let go of him.

He sighed and shook his head.

The other guy lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "Said the beach, or something."

Dally nodded. "But I'm warning ya, if he's even scratched..."

The guy nodded. "You'll pound me. Right."

Dally snorted, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards the car.

"What was that about?" I asked as I jumped back into the car with a newly lit cigarette.

"Nothing." he muttered as he started the car.

I looked at the clock. "Hey, I better be getting home. Do you mind dropping me off by the beachside?"

He blinked. "Yeah, sure." He turned out onto the street and headed for the beach.

When we got to the beachside, I jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Dally." I said as I shut the door.

He rolled down the window, and I leaned my arms on it. "You be careful, you hear?"

I smirked. "Sure. See ya later."

"Later." He rolled the window back up and wheeled out of there.

I rolled my eyes and jogged down a small private street. I went up a tall hill that was surrounded by trees and came to a huge house. I opened the door and went up the stairs.

No one was home, as usual.

Jason was probably still trying to recruit people at the Center, dad was in France, and my mom worked late at her business building.

I went to my room and picked up my comb. My hair was totally messed up and my face didn't look too hot, either. I combed my long hair, put it into a long ponytail, and washed my face. I glanced at the clock. 6 o'clock. Enough time to skate around the beach and watch the sunset. I raced to my closet, grabbed a pair of skates, and ran down the stairs. I strapped on the skates and didn't even bother with a helmet. I tucked myself down as I soared down the hill and had to hope with all my heart that no cars were coming on the street below. To my lucky luck, none were. I jumped the curb and started swiftly down the sidewalk towards the Capitola shopping stores by the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… I've never gotten that many reviews on one chapter! This is cool… Well, here's the next part of the story; it's a bit longer then the first one. Have fun and please review!

AN: Again, Ted belongs to me… Callisto belongs to me… And anyone that isn't originally in the book 'The Outsiders', is mine. ^_^

I jumped another curb, hung a right, and dodged a ton of people that were going home. I leapt off the curb and landed right in front of a Mustang that belonged to a group of friends of mine.

They hollered at me because I was only about an inch off of hitting their car, and shook their fists.

"Watch it, Shizuko!" yelled one of the boys. "Do you want to get run over one of these days?!"

I just laughed as the smoke of the cigarette in my mouth trailed me. "One of these days. But until then, you know you'll never get me. I'm too fast!" I laughed and turned away from them and jumped back onto the sidewalk again.

The sun was starting to set just as I propped myself up on the cement barrier between the sandy beach and the cement of the sidewalks. I dangled my legs over the side and smiled as the sky turned a funny orange.

A boy was sitting not to far from me, also watching the sunset. Not too many boys do that; they think it's a girly thing.

I was glad to have company, though. Because it was getting dark and not many people were there. I stretched my neck and crossed my arms. I knew my leather jacket wouldn't keep me warm.

The boy glanced at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It wasn't a sneer; it was more of a concerned question.

I glanced at him. "Watching the sun."

He nodded. "Me too." He was wearing a Jean jacket and Jean pants. He looked like a greaser, but I wasn't one to judge. I looked like one, too, even if I wasn't one. "What's your name?"

"Callisto Shizuko. Friends call me Cal, or NTG if they're mad at me." I snickered as I swung my legs slowly.

He smiled. "I'm Johnny, Johnny Cade."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." I said with a smile. I knew he wouldn't have been talking to me if he knew I was a Soc, even though I hated it when people called me one. I was rich, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I often wondered if I was the only rich teen that didn't want to be rich, that just wanted friends because they liked you for you, not because you had money. I was glad that I was wearing my greaser looking clothes. My baggy pants with six pockets, and a short tank top that showed off my dragon belly button ring.

"Cool ring," he said, nodding at my stomach.

I looked down at it. "Thanks."

We were quiet for a while, till the sun was half hidden by the ocean.

I spoke up. "How old are you, Johnny?"

"Seventeen." He said softly.

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but everyone thinks I look fifteen."

I laughed. "Na, you don't look fifteen."

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! I don't look fifteen, do I?"

He shook his head. "You look seventeen."

I laughed. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

I looked at my watch. "Na. My dad is off on a trip, my brother is at work until he calls me," he laughed at that. "And my mom doesn't get home from her job until real late." I looked out at the ocean and licked my lips. "What about you? Even if you're seventeen, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Na. My parents won't miss me. They're probably in a fight, anyway. I don't go home when they fight. I stay at the lot downtown."

I blinked. "Really? That's awful."

He looked away.

"Do you want to stay at my place? I got an extra room."

"Yeah? You're parents won't mind?" he turned back to me, his big eyes lit up.

I nodded. "Yeah! They won't care."

"Sweet. Let's go."

I swung my legs over the barrier and slid off, remembering I had my skates on. "It's up a real tall hill, so it'll be hard to get up."

He nodded like nothing would stop him from getting to a bed.

I smiled and started slowly towards my house.

He followed alongside me, almost at a jog. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Na, enlighten me." I said. I never was good with grammar. That, or I just loved to torture people by sounding like a farm girl.

"Two-Bit. He's a friend of mine. You act just like him. Fun loving,"

"Is he scared of the dark?" I asked softly.

He blinked. "He ain't scared of nothing."

I swallowed as my eyes darted around, suddenly losing my taste in watching the sunset. "I am. I'm scared of the dark, being alone, and being around guys that hit on me."

He tried to get me to look in his eyes. "I'm here. You don't have to be afraid."

I tried to crack a smile, but I ended up cracking it right off my face. "Thanks, Johnny."

But he looked just as afraid as I was. I suddenly wished that I had a nice sized gun and a guard dog.

"Are you named after a gun?" he suddenly asked.

I almost fell off the sidewalk. "Eh? Oh, ya. The Callisto NTG."

"Cool gun." He said.

I nodded. He was trying his best to break the tension and fear clouding around us, but even that didn't work. I looked up the hill across the street at my house. "Up there. Come on, I got to get a good head start on these things, or I'll roll right back down."

"Why don't you just take 'em off?" he asked.

"Bare feet." I laughed.

He blushed.

I dropped my cigarette and smoldered it. "Let's get to it." I watched for cars as Johnny casually strolled across, and I jolted towards the hill. I sped up it as fast as those skates would go. Suddenly, my phone rang. I screeched at the sound of the theme for Zelda, which was the ring for my cell. I dropped to my side, scratched my skin slightly. I pulled out my phone as Johnny stopped beside me. "Yellow." I said with a smile, making Johnny snicker.

"Glad to get ya." Jason said. "I'm on my way home."

"So am I. I'm trying to get up the damned hill."

He laughed. "On skates?"

I blinked. "How'd you know?"

"That's the only way you go. Just wait where you are for me. I'm right around the corner."

"K." I hung up and looked at Johnny. "My brother's on the way. Let's just rest, and we can hitch a ride."

"He won't mind that I'm staying the night?" he asked.

I shook my head. "As long as you aren't staying in my room."

He laughed.

Seconds later, a car horn sounded and my brother's Porsche stopped beside us.

Johnny swallowed and paled. "This is, your car?"

I shook my head. "My brother's. I have a Corvette. Come on," I opened the door and pulled myself in. Johnny got in and slipped into the backseat, still white as snow.

"Who's your friend?" Jason asked as he started up the hill.

"This is Johnny. Johnny, my brother Jason."

My brother nodded his greeting as he pulled up at the house.

Johnny swallowed and was speechless when he saw the mansion-sized house. "This…is where you live?"

"Live high, live in pain." I grumbled.

Jason laughed. "I thought it was live high, live forever."

"Whatever. Come on Johnny." I had pulled off my skates and I was carrying them now. "You can have the room next to mine," I got out of the car and pushed up the seat for Johnny to get out. I went into the house with Johnny following and opened the door next to mine. "Mine's right next door, if ya want anything. There's a bathroom connecting with your room, and if you want something to eat, watch TV, want to swim, whatever, just ask!" I smiled and went to put my skates away.

I pulled off my jacket, threw it on the bed, and put a CD into my boom box. I turned up the volume and turned it to number five. I skimmed across the room to the music and closed my eyes as I did my own little dance. "Slam dunk da funk, put it up!" I laughed as I did the little hand motions.

The door opened and my brother leaned in the doorway.

I opened my eyes and froze in mid dance. "Heh…" the song ended, and my brother tapped his foot.

"A little loud, aren't we?"

I blushed and turned the boom box off. "Sorry."

"You ain't home alone anymore. So stop thinking you are." He grabbed the door handle and shut the door.

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. "Brothers…"

"You like to party?" Johnny asked as he opened the door.

I smiled. "Hey Johnny! Yeah, dancing's fun. But my brother doesn't like it when I turn it up real loud. But no, he can have his up as loud as he wants!"

He smiled back. "At least you have a brother."

"Hey, you want to go to a club?" I asked enthusiastically.

He shrugged. "If you want."

"Cool. Let me change. I'll be right out!"

He nodded, left, and shut the door behind him.

I rummaged through my closet and changed into a pair of black leather mini shorts and a leather bra top that had white feathers on it. I pulled on a pair of tall black leather boots that went over my knees, a pair of leather gloves with green spirals over them where my wrists were, and a black collar over the bra top. I fixed the dragon ring in my belly button, and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail.

I grabbed my jacket, just in case, and walked out of my room. "Ready." I said to Johnny.

He turned to look at me and blinked. "You're…you're wearing…"

"I'm wearing this." I said with a nod. "Now come on. I made sure I had a knife in my boots. We'll take my Corvette. There's a cool place downtown with dancing and a bar. I know the owner, he'll let us in for a special price." I grabbed my wallet from the stand and went to the carport, Johnny following.

I jumped into my black Corvette and Johnny got into the front seat beside me. I started the car and pulled out of the garage. I headed down the hill and turned right. "I think you'll like this place." I said as I stopped at a light and turned left when it turned green.

"No one will try to do anything to you, will they?"

"Na. I got my knife, and they all know whom I am. They mess with me, and my brother messes with them." I pulled up at a club and parked the car. "Come on!" I got out and locked the door behind me.

Johnny got out and followed me cautiously into the club.

I walked by the guard without a problem, and looked around. Johnny stepped beside me, swallowing and looking nervous. I handed him a pack of my cigarettes. "Have as many as you like," I handed him the dragon lighter, and went to the dance floor. I pulled my jacket off and tied it around my waist.

Johnny looked at the lighter and sat down at the bar.

I finally got a guy, which only took half a minute, and we started dancing to the blaring music.

Johnny was smoking at the bar, watching me. He fiddled with the lighter in his hand and blew out the smoke.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

Johnny turned in the seat and turned white.

I looked up at Johnny, laughing hysterically after the dancing, and shut my mouth when he wasn't there. "Johnny?" I called, pushing my way through the crowd. I looked around, panic-stricken. "Johnny?!" I cried, my voice cracking. I wasn't one to like being alone in a bar. 

The bartender looked at me. "Hello Cal."

"Ted! Did you see a boy about my height with my lighter anywhere?"

He blinked and thought a second. "Actually, come to think of it, I did see the Shepard boy pulling a boy out of the bar. Strange though, he had your lighter…"

I swallowed hard, thinking that the Shepard boy would start a fight, and God knows I hate rumbles. I raced out of the bar and looked around. I didn't hear anything, and I flat out couldn't see anything. "Johnny…" I whispered. I ran to the alleyway by the side of the bar and pulled out my blade. I turned my head and looked into the alley.

Shadows were creeping about, approximately four of them.

I swallowed and tears surfaced in my eyes. I crept down against the wall and slinked towards them.

"Who ya here with, Johnny?" came a taunting voice.

"Let me go." Johnny said quietly.

In the darkness I could see how white he was. The boys were scaring him half to death, and if they scared him halfway, I'd be dead with fear. I put the blade in front of me and went closer.

"Where are ya bodyguards now, huh?" he slammed Johnny against the wall.

I suddenly hid the blade into the back of my shorts and jumped from the shadows and into the small amount of light in the alley. "Leave him alone!" I was shaking.

They turned to me and the three boys scaring Johnny frowned.

"Looks like we got a mouse." One said.

The one from the dealer, I would recognize him anywhere, scowled at me. "Well, well, well. It's Dally's girl."

The other two blinked. "Dally's girl?" one asked, quite confused.

Johnny's eyes turned to me, and I saw that he was petrified.

"I said, leave him alone." My voice was shaky, but I wouldn't back down.

Shepard smirked and dropped Johnny. He walked over to me and looked me up and down. "Look at this feat. You look almost like a hooker, a Soc at least." He laughed and pushed me up against the wall, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Aw, come on boss!" one complained as his other friend grabbed Johnny. "Let me have her. I haven't had some fun in a long time."

"Shut up!" Shepard snarled at him, and turned back to me. "Mmm…" he licked his lips.

"Get your hands off her, Curly." Johnny said curtly.

Curly turned his eyes to Johnny. "Silence him," he ordered the boy holding Johnny.

"NO!" I yelled, and started kicking and squirming and screaming.

"Shut up!" Curly yelled, and probably without thinking, slammed his fist into my face.

I groaned and slumped in his arms.

Johnny's eyes went wide. "Leave her alone!"

The boy grasping him threw him against the wall and started beating him.

Curly snorted. "Frisky, aren't ya? Stay quiet and I won't hurt ya anymore."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Leave…me…alone…"

He smirked. "Love the contacts." He brushed his hand across my face, making me wince. He put my chin up and pressed his cold lips to mine fiercely. He slid one hand down my boot and touched my inner thigh.

I tried to move, I tried to squirm, but I was weak and losing energy fast. I slowly reached behind me and clenched my blade. I pulled it slowly from my shorts, and stabbed Curly with as much force as I could. I kept him silent by pressing my lips to his, just so the others wouldn't hear. 

The boy's eyes jolted as the cold steal felt around inside of him, and I pulled it back out. When the others weren't looking, I shoved him off me and ran at the boy hurting Johnny. I grabbed his neck and sliced the back of it. I then stabbed his back.

But before I could think to do it again, the third boy grabbed me and threw me against the wall. He snatched the knife and sliced my face three times.

I screamed.

There was another yell and a shout, and before I knew it, the boy had taken off.

I slumped to the ground, crying and screaming with pain at the same time.

Johnny was lying on the ground in the small amount of light, bloody and bruised.

A group of boys came running down the alley, and surrounded Johnny.

Two turned to me, and I recognized Dally.

I slowly stopped yelling as he bent down in front of me, and I was only crying now. "Dally…" I whispered. The blood streamed down my face and onto my lips and down my neck. I gasped for air, but my lungs could barely move, like my body.

Dally swallowed and picked me up. "You ok chick?"

I only cried. That was all I could do to comfort myself.

He clenched me to reassure me. "They're gone now."

"I'll say…" muttered a voice I didn't know. "Curly's got a nice sized gouge and the other one is dead."

"He…" I swallowed hard. "He was gonna kill Johnny…"

Dally stared at me, wide eyed. "You killed him?"

I nodded. "Had to."

Natalie's friend Soda was picking up Johnny.

"He should be ok…"

I rolled my eyes to the ground and tried to reach down.

One of the boys turned and saw me. Dally was too busy talking with Darry to notice. The boy bent down and picked up the knife. He handed it to me. "This yours?"

I nodded. "It is." I took it from him and put it into my boot. "And… the lighter."

He picked up the dragon lighter and stared at it before giving it back to me. "Sweet lookin'."

"Thanks."

Dally looked at me. "What happened? Did they jump you?"

I swallowed hard and tried my best to keep my voice under control. "I was in the club, dancing. Johnny was at the bar smoking. When I turned to him, he was gone. I went outside, and those guys were gonna beat him up. I went to help, silly me. I only made it worse. They beat him and that Curly guy jumped me. What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to find Johnny." The boy that had handed me my things said.

One of my eyes was shut with the slice of my knife over the lid; another slice went down from my forehead, down my nose and to my cheek. The third cut was right above my throat, barely missing.

"He wanted me to shut up…" I whispered, and my eyes flashed. "He was gonna kill me."

Dally nodded. "More then likely."

"I should have gotten Ted…" I whispered, and closed my eyes. "God, I should have had Jason with me…He'd have killed 'em all with the blink of an eye…"

As if on cue, my cell started singing. I pulled it from my pocket and managed to whisper hello.

There was a silence. "Cal? My God, what happened?"

I smiled. He always knew that if I didn't say 'yellow', something was up. "I got jumped."

Another pause. "God, where are you?"

"Ted's."

"TED'S?!" he screamed. He hated me going dancing. "I'll be right there." With that he hung up the phone.

I started crying again, but not as loud. The phone dropped from my grasp and I started to turn white.

"She's losing blood." Dally muttered, and bent down to pick up the phone. "Come on." He turned and ran out of the alley, the others following.

Just as they all came out and were starting for the street or something, I don't know because I had almost blacked out, a Porsche slammed on it's brakes and stopped.

They turned their eyes and backed up.

"What, they want more?" snarled one of the boys.

Jason jumped out of the car and sprinted over to us. "My God…" he froze when he saw me in Dally's arms. "CAL!" he screamed. He stopped right in front of Dally, and turned his eyes up to meet Dally's. "For your sake, you had better have saved her, and not done this."

He shook his head. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm her brother." He felt my neck and swallowed. "I'll take her. It'll be faster."

"Johnny." I whispered as he took me.

He blinked. "What?"

"Get Johnny, too. Please J."

He looked up and froze when he met Soda's eyes. "Come on, get in the back." he went to his car and put me into the backseat.

Soda put Johnny next to me and climbed in shotgun.

Jason jumped into the driver's seat and swerved off.

"Nice car." Soda muttered.

"Thanks." Jason said as he sped right through a red light and started for the hospital. 

"You two are Socs?"

Jason blinked. "What?"

"We ain't." I whispered.

"Shut up, NTG." He didn't sound happy, and by calling me NTG I knew he was furious with me.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Shut up." His voice cracked, and I knew he was crying.

I glanced at Johnny and touched his neck. "You ok?"

His eyes were shut and his face bruised. "I'll live…" he whispered.

I swallowed and my tears went down my cheeks faster. "I'm so sorry Johnny."

He managed a smile. "It's not your fault."

"I hope so…" I whispered so he couldn't hear it, and brushed back his long hair.

"You're lucky he didn't chop that hair of yours." Jason said flatly.

I laughed softly. "Yeah. I really would have cut him to ribbons if he touched my hair."

Soda smiled gently, he wasn't too used to driving with a Soc.

"He ain't gonna jump ya or anything, Sodapop." I said to the boy. "Only if ya try to hurt me."

"What happened to the boys that did this, by the way?" Jason asked as he stopped the car.

"Shepard gang." Soda said as he opened his door. "Curly and two friends. But coincidentally your sister killed one, stabbed Curly, and the other ran off."

"Good. She left two for me." Jason said. But there was no sarcasm in his voice what so ever. He pulled me out of the car and ran up to the emergency room.

Soda followed with Johnny.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny was released from the hospital a day later, and told to take it easy. Like that would ever happen.

By my second day I was rolling in the bed screaming for my cigarettes. They had taken them the second they found them, and the lighter, too. Which really pissed me off. No one touched that dragon without my permission.

Jason leaned in the doorway, looking at me as if he didn't know me. "Are you ok? You're acting like your having a seizure."

I snorted at him. "It's been what, three days, and I haven't been able to have a single smoke! And where the damn is my dragon lighter?"

He smirked. "I'll go haggle it off the nurse."

I sighed as he left. "Butthead of a brother."

He was leaving with the service in a week, and I'd be left alone again.

There came a knock on the door, and I opened my eyes again to see Johnny and Ponyboy.

I smiled and tried to sit up, but the tubes in my arms prevented that. "Hey Johnny. How are you doing?"

He smiled as they walked in and he stopped by the hospital bed. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards. "I'll be fine. How about you?"

I looked at the ceiling. "The docs say the scars will stay with me. And they say I should stop smoking."

"Found your stash?" he repositioned himself on the chair.

I nodded. "Unfortunately. Jason is trying to get my lighter back now."

"Anything I can get you?"

"A coke?"

He nodded and took off.

Pony watched him leave, then took his seat where Johnny was sitting. "Hey."

"Hey." I nodded to him, glancing at him. I did a double take. Then I _really_ looked at him. I swallowed hard. He had long light-brown hair, but all the gel made it look close to black, but not nearly as dark as mine. His eyes were gray-green, and slightly smaller then Johnny's big black ones.

"How are ya doin'?" he wasn't afraid to talk to me like I was just another greaser. I wondered if he knew I was rich.

"Not so good." I whispered, rolling my eyes to the ceiling so I wouldn't stare at him. "These damn cuts hurt like hell and my stomach ain't treating me so well."

He smiled. "Your brother said he was leaving soon. Do you want to come over and stay with Darry, Soda and me? We got some real good soup that leaves a sweet taste in your mouth after puking it."

"Pony!" Johnny snapped as he came back into the room.

I laughed. "Thanks Pony. I'll think about it. I do hate staying by myself."

Johnny handed me the coke.

"Hey, look who's got some visitors." Jason said with a smirk as he came into the room.

"Shut yer trap. Did you get my dragon back?"

He shrugged. "You won't get it acting like that."

"Aw come on, J! Give it here." I whined.

He laughed and threw me the lighter.

Pony reached out and caught it before it landed on me. He put it on the stand by my head.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Welcome."

Jason sighed and leaned on the wall so I could see him.

"When ya leaving?" I asked as Johnny opened the soda.

"We're deporting in five days. Where are ya gonna stay?"

I blinked. "What'cha mean?"

"Dad's in France for another two weeks, I'll be gone for around five months, and mom is never home. I know how much you hate being lonesome. And in that huge house, you'll jump at every shadow the second the sun goes down." He said, and I saw him playing with something in his pocket.

"Five months, eh?" I asked, shifting on the hard bed. "Get me a pic of that hot boy. What was his name? Oh, right. Steven."

Jason groaned. "Shut up, Cal."

Johnny glanced at Pony, who was watching the ground, waiting for it to move.

Jason noticed it immediately. His eyes miss nothing. "She's just kidding. She doesn't like anyone in the military…"

"They all have shaved heads!" I snapped back. "Ugly, bumpy, ugly! Yack." I pretended to choke.

He laughed. "Right, I forgot. You only like guys with long, long hair. Like yours."

I flustered. "Shut up, Jason."

Johnny glanced from Jason and back to me. "You want it or not?"

I glared at him and shot Jason an even hotter glare. "I'll find somewhere to go. Now beat it."

He smiled and started to leave. "Miss ya loud voice already, sis. Love ya."

I nodded. "Sure ya do. Love you, too."

He waved and left.

I smiled at Johnny. "Aw, aw!" I opened my mouth.

He laughed hard and helped me drink the coke. It took a few tries, but we finally got the hang of it so I didn't spill anymore on the white nightgown the hospital made me wear.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked out of the blue.

"Ever hear of Rammstein? He's an awesome German…eh…rock musician." I smiled wide.

Johnny laughed.

"I'll let you listen to his CD, it's just flat out awesome!"

He smiled. "Okay. As soon as you get out of here."

"Yeah, when do I get out?" I asked, shifting.

"Eh, I think tomorrow. I'll come with Two-Bit to pick you up."

I smiled. "Sweet. Thanks."

"Excuse me," a nurse stepped into the room, making all three of us look up. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over."

I nodded. "K."

She nodded, smiled sweetly, and left.

"I'll see ya'll tomorrow," I said to them.

Johnny smiled and stood up.

Ponyboy waved and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Johnny?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Ponyboy, he's fifteen, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow."

He waved and left.

I sighed and slumped against the pillow. "It's only seven…at least I can watch TV." I turned on the TV and flipped through the few channels.

*

When I woke up, it was already nine o'clock and I heard voices out in the halls. I sighed and blinked my eyes to adjust to the light. I watched TV for another two hours till one of the boys jumped into the room, holding some kind of wrapped box. I turned the TV off and turned to him. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey! I don't believe Johnny mentioned my name…" he pulled Johnny into the room by the collar. "Name's Two-Bit!"

I smiled. "He mentioned you, I just never… Wait, you were the one that gave me back my knife and lighter."

He blinked like he had forgotten. "Oh ya!"

I rolled my eyes. How could someone forget another that quickly and easily?

Johnny glared at Two-Bit then looked back at me. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Terribly." I whispered. The bags under my eyes confirmed it.

"Lonely?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Scared. Both."

Two-Bit held up the box. "Guess what it is."

"Your brain?" I asked.

He blinked and gave me a funny look. "Very funny."

Johnny took the box. "It took all my money, and some of Two-Bit's, too. Here."

"Oh, you shouldn't have gone and done that!" I said as I took the box.

"I wanted to." He shrugged.

The stupid tubes weren't in my arms anymore, so I could slowly sit up and open the box. I almost fell out of the bed when I saw what was in it. "You must have had a lot of money, Johnny."

He smiled. "Take it out."

I pulled the necklace from the box and held it in my palm. It was a silver necklace with a dolphin pursuing a blue topaz. Sprays of crystals dangled off one of its fins. My eyes glistened as I looked it over. "This must have cost you a fortune…" I whispered, grazing a finger over it.

He smiled. "You like it?"

I looked up at him. "I love it."

He slowly took it from me and put it around my neck. 

I pulled back my hair so he could fasten it.

"Oh ya, get dressed!" Two-Bit said. "We're leaving here as soon as possible."

I could tell he hated hospitals more then I did. "All right, I'll be out in a minute."

They both nodded and left.

I slowly got up and got dressed in my leather outfit. I sighed when that was all I had. Two-Bit was gonna flip out. "I'll have to have them take me home first." I sighed, looking at myself. I fixed my belly button dragon ring and grabbed my lighter off the stand. I opened the door and stepped out.

Two-Bit turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Don't you say a word, or I'll pound you. We should stop by my house so I can change."

Johnny nodded without a word and left.

I followed behind him, with Two-Bit behind me.

I got into the backseat what must have been Two-Bit's car, and Johnny and Two-Bit got up front. 

"My house first."

Two-Bit nodded. "Which would be where?"

"Keep going straight. Hang a right on the next street." I leaned back in the chair as he followed the directions. "See the driveway on the right? That huge hill? Up there."

He turned right on the hill and went right up it. He froze and almost forgot to put the car in park when we go to the top. "Eh, did I take a wrong turn?"

I laughed as I jumped out of the car. "Nope. This is my house. You want to come in? I'll only be two minutes."

They got out of the car and followed me into the house.

"Be right back!" I called, and ran up the stairs to my room. I changed into my baggy pants and a loose tank top that showed off my belly button. I grabbed a case of cigarettes and jogged back downstairs. "Ready!"

"Sweet house." Two-Bit said as he started the car to leave.

"Thanks."

"What do you're parents do?"

"My mom's the CEO of a clothing chain, and my dad is the CEO of a traveling business." I said casually.

"That's a lot of money." He said.

I nodded and glanced around. "So where're we going?"

"Pony's place." Johnny said. "The seven of us were gonna go see a movie. You want to come, too?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll pay my way, though. You've spent enough of me."

Johnny blushed and Two-Bit laughed.

I shrugged it off.

Two-Bit pulled up at a house not to long later, and they got out.

I opened my door and followed them up to the house.

Two-Bit opened the door as if it were his house, and went into the front room.

I stayed close to Johnny and swallowed as I glanced around.

Ponyboy came trotting down the stairs. "Steve and Dally aren't here yet." He said, and froze when he saw me.

I swallowed. "It's ok if I come, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Hey, cool necklace."

I blushed as I pushed it with my finger. "Johnny got it for me."

Two-Bit cleared his throat, making me redder.

"And Two-Bit, of course."

Darry and Soda came into the room, followed by Natalie.

I froze. I had totally forgotten about her. I swallowed and she froze when she saw me, too. "Hey." I whispered.

She licked her lips and nodded, ignoring the scars on my face. "Hey NTG."

I winced. She was still mad at me. I turned quickly to Johnny, hoping to forget Natalie. "What movie are we seeing?"

"Anything they're playing." Soda said with a huge smile.

I sighed. "Oh brother."

Seconds later, Dally came into the house with a guy that was probably Steve, since he was the only one I didn't know.

"Well, let's go." Darry said. He grabbed his keys and we all left for the movies.

The nine of us made a big hoopla going into the movies, throwing popcorn at each other and an occasional curse was thrown, as well. I had my CD player headphones blaring around my neck with Slim Shady rapping in them. But no one seemed to care.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it right at Two-Bit.

"Hey! Save some to eat!" Darry snapped.

I glared at him. "I'm rich, who cares? I'll buy the whole movie theater out of popcorn, if you'd like!"

Natalie laughed at that. "She's got ya there!" she grabbed some popcorn and threw it back at me.

I laughed as it got caught all over in my hair. "Hey! Not the hair, girlfriend!"

Johnny picked a piece out and ate it.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys."

"Hey, shh!" Pony snapped. "Movie's starting."

I settled back into my seat between him and Johnny and messed up Pony's hair.

He glared at me.

I smirked triumphantly. "Mess with me, I'll mess with your hair!"

He rolled his eyes. "That makes no sense."

"Who said it would?"

About half way into the movie, I looked behind Johnny to see Natalie and Soda, kissing. I would have puked I had a bag with me. I nudged Pony with my elbow, and he slowly turned to look at me. I motioned to the two with my head.

He looked up at them and blinked.

I smirked and winked at him. I took a handful of popcorn and tossed it at them. I whirled before they even looked up.

"Callisto NTG!" Natalie gasped quietly.

I snickered, but Pony didn't look so comfortable.

Natalie rapped me on the back of my head with her hand. "You so much as turn to look at me again, and I'll chop your head right off!"

"Better then my hair." I mumbled.

She fumed, but settled back into her seat.

"Spoiled sports." I muttered to Pony.

When the movie ended, I was the only one to stand up.

I yawned and stretched. I looked at the guys as they stayed seated. "I'm going down to the snack bar,"

"Count me in." Johnny said quickly but quietly.

I walked down the aisle and went to the snack bar. "Why are they all staying there?" I asked Johnny as I got a coke.

He shrugged. "Pony always does that. Why the others did, I'm just as puzzled as you are."

"Are we missing something?" I asked, turning to him.

He shrugged. "I don't think so."

I sighed and yawned again. "I need some sleep."

Johnny looked at me and touched the tip of one of my scars. "Did it hurt bad?"

I yawned again, but this time covered my mouth with my hand. "I don't know. But when he did it, yeah."

As we stayed in the lobby and talked, a group of Socs were coming out of a movie, and behind them were Ponyboy and the others.

I licked my teeth and looked up at the Socs as they walked by.

The boys looked at me and scowled.

The girls just flat out ignored me.

"You know them?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Na. Not a single one." I said plainly, and looked up at the guys as they stopped in front of us. "Done? Already?"

Natalie scowled.

"Did you even see any of the movie?"

She burned at that. "Shut your hole, Miss NTG."

I jumped to my feet and grabbed her collar. "You want to run that by me again?" I shook her hard.

Two-Bit grabbed my wrist. "Hey, hey! Calm down. Let her go."

I dropped her shirt and pulled my arm from Two-Bit. I brushed down my jacket and snorted. "Watch that motor mouth of yours, Natalie."

She snorted. "Look who's talking. You're already getting gifts off the boys and they don't even know you. Hmm."

I snarled, baring my teeth. "You wanna try that again?"

She smirked. "Deaf, are we?"

"You're gonna be!" I yelled, and jumped on her.

She screamed as we crashed to the ground.

"Natalie!" Soda yelled.

I punched her in the face and slugged her again in the stomach.

"Callisto! Stop it!" Johnny yelled.

Dally grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Save that for the Socs."

I snarled and tried to pull away from him.

Soda helped Natalie up.

She snorted at me. "That's all you can do, isn't it?"

My top lip curled up and my eyebrows went down inwards. "You're just a little wimp, got no muscle on ya puny body."

She glared at me, but she was hurt. "Words, that's all they are NTG. Words."

"Well hell, they wouldn't only be words if these boys weren't here!" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes and stalked out of the theater with Soda.

"COWARD!" I yelled after her as Dally kept his grip.

"I don't think you should ride in the same car as her." Two-Bit mused.

I huffed and ripped my arms from Dally. "Chicken, that's all she is." I rolled my shoulders and looked at Johnny, who was pale. "You ok kid?"

He nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Let's go." I pulled out my cell as we left the theater.

Natalie and Soda were waiting by Two-Bit's car.

I flipped open the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey J, it's me." I looked at my watch. "Where are ya right now?"

"Home. You?"

"Theater, downtown. Can you pick me up? I wanna talk."

"No problem." He hung up, and so did I.

"Why are you having your brother pick you up?" Two-Bit asked.

"So I don't have to ride with people." I said as I sat myself down on the curb and pulled out a cigarette.

Johnny sat down next to me.

I handed him a cigarette and lit both of them.

Pony looked down at us. "You can ride with Darry."

I shook my head as I let out the smoke through my nose.

Pony looked up at Two-Bit and back down at me. "Is Johnny going with you?"

"If he doesn't mind yelling and screaming and punches being thrown." I shrugged.

Johnny swallowed. "I don't mind. I'll keep my mouth shut good."

"Good. Then he's coming." I said, and took a long drag on the cigarette.

Two-Bit nudged Pony with his elbow. "Go with her."

Pony blinked. "I don't think she wants any of us along."

"She doesn't mind Johnny going."

"She knows Johnny."

"Then she can get to know you!" Two-Bit shoved him down on the curb on my other side. "Ponyboy wants to go too," and before anything was set up, he went to his car.

I handed Pony a cigarette. "No matter what happens when I get home, don't open your mouth or show protest. Got it?"

He nodded as he took the cigarette.

We waited for about ten minutes until my brother pulled up in his Porsche. 

I got up and pulled the seat forward so Pony and Johnny could in the back. I pushed the seat back into place and sat down in the front. "Socs?" I asked my brother.

He seemed far off. He didn't protest when all three of us got in with cigarettes, and he didn't even seem to notice that I was there. "It's the Coolers. And I suggest you go right to your room, with your friends."

I blinked. "You mean you want me to…"

"Take them to your room. Not the guests. Yours."

I nodded. "All right."

Pony glanced at Johnny, but Johnny didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"I ain't gonna try to protect you…"

"Don't bother explaining. I know the game. I've played it and won before."

"Once. You lost the other three times."

"I know. Let's not discuss what happens when I lose, shall we?"

He nodded as we pulled up the hill to the house. He stopped the car and turned to look at Johnny and Pony. "Not a word, not a sound. Follow Cal, don't hesitate, and don't look back. Got it?"

They nodded.

I got out of the car and let the boys out. I followed Jason to the door and started to head right to my room.

In the front room were five boys, and Jason went right to them as I led the boys up the stairs to my room.

I closed the door behind us and locked it. "Better keep it down." I said as I flicked the light on and pulled the curtains closed.

Johnny and Pony looked around the big room.

"I don't want you guys to sleep on the floor or anything. So you guys can decide on who has the bed. I'll get some blankets and pillows." I went into my closet and they turned to each other.

"You get the bed." Johnny said.

I blinked as I tossed a round of blankets and pillows onto the floor. "Eh?"

"We don't mind." Pony said as he fixed the blankets.

I scratched my head. "Mind if I suffer with you guys, then?"

They both laughed.

"Not at all." Pony said with a smile.

"So who are those guys?" Johnny asked as he laid his head down on a pillow.

"My worst nightmare." I muttered as I lay down next to him, and Pony sat on the other side of me.

"Oh? They beat you up?" Pony asked, looking down at me.

I touched my necklace and took it off. "Sort of." I put the necklace on my nightstand and put my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Night you guys."

"Night." Pony said.

Johnny turned his eyes to me. He reached up ever so slowly and cautiously, and brushed back my bangs from my face. "Goodnight." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes slowly cracked open and I looked around slowly.

Johnny was laying next to me on my left, curled against my body for warmth.

Ponyboy was on my right, his head snuggled in my long hair and right arm lay across my bare stomach.

I smiled at Pony and brushed back his hair with my hand.

Downstairs I could hear talking. One voice belonged to my brother's, and the other to one of his friends.

I looked at Pony again and kissed his forehead. "Wake up Colt," I whispered.

He cracked his eyes open and yawned. "Morning already?" he asked.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Morning." I turned to Johnny and nudged his side. "Wake up Johnnycake."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey Callisto."

"Hey. Get a nice night's sleep?"

He nodded. "Wonderful." He slowly sat up.

"My brother and some guy are downstairs. I'll go down first and get you guys something to eat. Stay here, ok?"

They both nodded.

I got to my feet and stumbled to the door. I went down the stairs, waved to my brother, and went into the kitchen, yawning. I rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal. I grabbed three bowls and the milk. I got three spoons and went up to my room.

The boy that was talking with Jason eyed me. "Cal, good morning."

I glanced at him. "Morning." I trudged up the stairs and went to my room. I shut the door with my foot and locked it. I put the bowls down and collapsed on my bed, yawning.

Johnny looked at me as he poured himself some cereal. "You ok?"

"Tired." I whispered, and curled into my blankets.

He smiled. "You don't want to eat?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I closed my eyes and yawned again.

Ponyboy poured his cereal and milk and started eating. "Thanks for the food." He said with a full mouth.

I smiled. "Your welcome."

Around noon, when Jason and his friend were gone, the three of us left.

I climbed into my Corvette since Jason had taken the Porsche, and started the engine.

Ponyboy and Johnny were getting a look at the car as I cleaned out some garbage inside of it. They climbed in when I had put the garage door up, Johnny in front, and Pony in back.

I backed the car out and left the driveway. "We going to your house, Pony?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Yeah, Darry might be worried that I've been gone all night."

"Okay." I nodded.

Johnny pointed to the street and I turned down it.

I parked in front of a house and as Johnny and Pony got out, lit myself a cigarette and followed them up to the door.

Pony went in first, yelling, "Anyone home?"

"Soda's upstairs, I'm in the living room!" It was Two-Bit.

We went to the living room and I stayed in the doorway as Ponyboy tackled Two-Bit and Johnny smiled at them.

"Get off him, Two-Bit!" Soda laughed as he came into the room. "You're gonna crush him."

Two-Bit picked himself off the boy and his eyes immediately met mine. "Well, there's our favorite lady!"

I blushed. "Hey Two-Bit."

"Don't you go getting any ideas!" Ponyboy snapped at Two-Bit playfully, and socked him in the shoulder.

Two-Bit quickly tackled the boy again.

I laughed. "Get off him, Two-Bit."

Johnny looked back over at me. "What were you going to do today?"

I turned my eyes to him as Pony rolled over on Two-Bit. "Well, I was gonna go swimming with my brother since he's leaving tomorrow."

"You want time alone with 'im?" Johnny asked as he lit his own cigarette.

I blew out the smoke from my nose. "Trust me, wherever we go, someone's always with us. Did you want to come?"

He shrugged.

"He was also taking me to the horse track and race track. Got me why, though. There aren't races today." I muttered.

Soda's eyes lit up. "Can I come?!"

I blinked. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah, please?"

"What about Natalie?" I asked sharply.

"She had to go see her mom today." He shrugged.

I glanced over my shoulder and out the window at my Corvette. "I can only take four people. Johnny and Jason obviously all ready. Got one more seat…" I sighed. "Anyone else?"

Pony looked at Johnny. "I'll go."

I smiled quickly. "Cool. But we better…" my phone started ringing, interrupting me. I rolled my eyes and pulled it out. "Yellow?"

"Hey Cal, it's me. Where are you? I just ditched what's his ass."

I laughed. "I'm at Darry's place."

"Oh, all right. He coming with us?"

"Na. Johnny, Soda, and Pony."

He blinked. "Eh, ok. I'll be right there."

"Later." I hung up the phone and laughed softly. "All right, head to the car." I shoved a thumb over my shoulder.

Soda was immediately out of the house and at the car.

I rolled my eyes and walked between Pony and Johnny to my car. "This should be interesting."

Jason's Porsche pulled up a few minutes later. "Follow me!" he said.

I got into the car with the other guys and started the engine. "Later Two-Bit!" I called out my window as I sped off, following Jason.

My phone rang as we were headed for the freeway, and I saw that Jason had his phone to his head. I pulled the cell out. "Yellow?"

He just laughed. "You need to find another way to say hello."

I smiled. "Shut up. I thought we were going swimming?"

"Na. Were going racing. I got ya a present there. Follow if you can…" the phone buzzed, signaling that he had hung up, and Jason's Porsche zoomed off.

I laughed. "Hold on boys!" I slammed down the gas since the freeway was practically empty, and jetted up to 90 to get up with my brother.

He turned into the other lane and slowed down.

I almost passed him, but got the idea because I knew where the track was, and slowed down.

He turned off the freeway and we headed for the racetrack.

Pony looked around. "You're gonna race?"

"Yep. Jason, I think." I stopped the car on the inside of the track and let them out. I met Jason at the start/finish line, and revved the engine.

"I got some friends coming, so don't mind them." He said with this huge smirk.

I nodded.

He slammed down the gas and sped off.

"HEY!" I yelled, and raced after him.

Just as he had said, three cars joined up on the track.

I swallowed when I recognized all of them. They were serious about winning, and they'd do anything to win. I had to swerve once to keep my Corvette from getting hit by one of the boy's Mustangs.

I snarled at him and his eyes met mine. He knew what he was doing.

He sped off, picking up the smell of burnt rubber.

I smirked and zoomed after him. "I ain't gonna lose, not bar far!" I yelled, and went up alongside him.

He turned his head and swerved his car up.

I turned the wheel quickly to avoid being hit, and went ahead of him. "BURN BABY, BURN!" I laughed and my arm flew out the window with my V sign on my fingers. I pumped up the radio and swerved around Jason's Porsche.

He turned his eyes at me and smirked. "Watch the turns!"

My eyes jolted. "The what?" I squeaked.

There came a loud scream of tires and one of the boy's Mustangs slammed into the back of my Corvette.

I screamed as I watched the wall coming right me at 140 miles an hour, and my car smashed right into the wall headfirst. It was like slow motion for a second, then it all happened way too fast. I don't know what happened, but I knew that someone had hit me and I was gonna die at the age of fifteen. The front of the car collided into the wall, crunching the engine and luckily for me, not catching fire. The wheel slipped from my grasp and my head smashed into the car door. I tried to grasp something, to stop all the whirling motions and keep my head from smashing into anything else, but my hands were too slippery with sweat.

All three cars zoomed by.

My hands fumbled and I screamed as something smashed into my car again.

The boys didn't car if they wrecked their cars. They didn't care if they killed me.

Dazed, I pulled my head up and looked at the dashboard. Blood was splattered over it, and on the door where my head had hit, too.

My skull was cracked and blood poured down the side of my head. My fingers trembled for something to hold onto, and I was for once glad in my life that I hadn't been smoking.

The radio was still on, but crackling.

I reached down and turned it off. The car wouldn't start, and the door was smashed in. I pushed down the window, pulled myself out of the car, and rolled out onto the track.

Pony, Johnny, and Soda were already running towards me.

I groaned and turned on my side to look at my car. The side was totaled, actually, the whole car was. I whined and lost my lunch.

Johnny rolled me over and his eyes went wide when he saw the crack in my skull. "Oh God…"

Pony went down the track and waved down my brother.

Jason swerved to a stop and jumped from his car.

"Look what those bastards of friends did to your sister!" Ponyboy yelled.

Jason shoved him away and knelt down beside me. "God, are you ok Callisto?"

"Make it stop…" I whispered. "God, make it stop swirling…" my stomach churned and I rolled over to throw up again.

Pony's eyes narrowed, and he turned to Jason. 

The other three boys were stopping their cars and casually walking towards us.

Pony had the look of kill in his eyes, and he jumped on the guy that had smashed into me. He socked the boy and they went rolling down the track on top of each other.

The other boy tried to fight back, but Pony pinned his arms and kept slugging him without thinking.

Jason didn't object. He ran his hand down my side for broken bones.

I whimpered and rolled over on my back. I pushed him away. "Get the hell away from me…" I moaned. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and it felt like they burned my skin.

Johnny ran his hand down my arm, then my other. He had to be slightly rougher as he felt my leg bones because of my baggy pants. He was finally convinced I hadn't broken any other bones other then my skull. "We have to get her to a hospital."

"No, God no! Not again!" I objected.

There came a crackling sound, and we all looked at my car.

The two Socs went farther down the track, and Jason slowly followed, keeping his eyes on the Corvette against the wall.

Soda slowly stepped away from the car.

"It's gonna blow up…" I whispered.

Pony's eyes jumped up and he yelled when he saw the engine spark and catch fire. He sprinted up the track as fast as he could to get to us.

The car engine crackled and spurted flames.

Johnny tried to pick me up and get me away from the burning car, but too late.

The engine blew. The whole car caught fire and exploded.

I screamed before I even felt the heat, and I shoved Johnny to try and get him away from the car.

He went rolling down the track and stopped at Pony's feet.

Soda jumped at me, grabbed me in his arms, and covered me with his body. He kept quiet as the flames engulfed us and burned through our clothes to our skin.

I screamed and cringed under the heat and searing pain.

Soda tried to calm me but nothing kept me from screaming my pain.

It seemed like ages till ambulances and fire trucks came screaming down the track with their lights flashing and their horns sounding.

The flames slowly went away, and a rush of water splashed over my body and Soda's.

I groaned and wanted to scream again because the water only made it worse, but I was so tired I couldn't do much more then moan.

Soda opened his eyes at me and tried to smile. "You…" he swallowed and tears filled his eyes. "You okay?"

"Kill me now…" I muttered, barely moving my lips.

"Pony would kill me if I did." He said softly.

People came running towards us, and the sound burned my ears like drums.

*

It was so quiet I thought I was dead. The room was pure white, except for the black TV and a few wooden chairs and a table.

I flexed my fingers, triggering tears to fill my eyes from the pain. Practically my whole body was wrapped; I must have been burnt badly. I remembered what happened, and I started crying again.

Poor Soda, he probably had it worse then I did, because he was on top. But he hadn't made a sound or anything to signal he was hurt. But that was how boys were, tough and able to keep a scream or tears.

Jason's image filled my mind and was burnt there like a brand. He was leaving today. Or he was supposed to leave last night. I knew he wouldn't stay just because I was hurt. He would leave with the rest of the Air Force guys back to the base on the other coastline.

But what happened to the three Socs? I hoped with all my mind and heart that they were arrested. Maybe in more searing pain that filled my whole body.

I felt like I was on fire and deep in ice at the same time. I couldn't hold my eyes open for more then ten seconds. I watched the clock as I did.

There was a blinking light above my door, and I knew what that meant. ICU; Intensive Care Unit – no visitors.

I kept crying, but I wasn't sure if the tears were just to wet my eyes or if I was really crying, because I didn't make the usual sounds like sobbing when I do cry.

"We want to see her." Came a voice.

"I'm sorry, you can't. She's still in critical condition. She needs her rest and I've been in there, she doesn't go fifteen seconds without crying. There aren't visitors allowed until she gets better." Said a soft voice, probably belonging to a nurse.

I blinked. _Fifteen seconds? Really?_

"Will she get better?" that soft voice belonged to Johnny, I would know it anywhere.

There was a long pause. I wondered if they had walked off together talking about where I would be buried and if I was going to be incinerated.

"We don't know." She said. There was a soft clicking, and I knew she had walked off.

I swallowed and my throat even burned.

"But, we could see Soda…" Ponyboy whispered.

"You would think she would have been better off then Sodapop." Said another voice.

I tried to decipher it, but I couldn't remember it. It was probably Steve or Darry.

"Yeah, Soda was covering her." Pony said.

"Excuse me," said a woman voice. There was a shuffle, and my door opened.

I turned my eyes away and closed them because my ten seconds was up.

"Hello Callisto," said a friendly voice.

__

Don't make me talk. God, don't make me look at you.

The woman shuffled my pillow for me. "Do you feel hot?" she felt my head. "Do you want me to take off some of these sheets?"

I nodded softly.

She pulled back a sheet and a heavier blanket and put something on the nightstand next to my head. "One of those boys wanted me to give this back to you," the door shut again.

I turned my eyes to look at the nightstand. Sitting on it was the necklace Johnny had given me. I had been wearing it during the race. The dolphin wasn't white anymore, and the crystals were cracked. My eyes watered and I started crying again. But this time I wasn't crying from the pain of the burns, this time from the pain of my heart.

"What did the doc say about your burns?" the voice said.

I could tell that just because they couldn't actually see me, they were staying to make sure I was ok and that nothing happened.

"Minor." Pony whispered.

"You look like a black." Snickered a new voice. Two-Bit. "Hey, why aren't you guys inside?"

"Nurse said she's too bad off." Johnny whispered. His voice was cracked, and I prayed to God that he wasn't crying because of me.

"But, we could see Soda."

"Soda's fine. They said Cal isn't." Pony said softly.

I looked to the ceiling. Soda was fine. _But, I was under him. Wouldn't he have gotten it worse?_ I took a deep breath and that burned my lungs.

The door opened again, I heard it creaking. 

I opened my red eyes and saw the doctor and a nurse come in. I caught a glimpse of Two-Bit, but that was only a split second, less then half a second probably.

The doctor walked up to me. "Let's see how your doing, shall we?" he un-wrapped my arm and examined it.

I turned my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it.

"Hmm." He didn't say anything to me; he only turned to the nurse and whispered something to her. She wrote it down and left the room.

He turned back to me, a needle in his hand.

My eyes jumped. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"We're taking you into surgery," he said, and started to inject the stuff.

I couldn't move, otherwise I would have slugged him. I couldn't scream either, because I had learned that my voice didn't work all that well.

He covered me with the blankets as my eyes wavered and my vision became blurry.

I was knocked out before they even brought in the stretcher.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviewers! Oh, and about Hot Topics, I'm not sure if they had one back then, but I had to have a place for Cal to belong. And the hospital and her being magnetic… Well, she just gets hurt a lot. I'm just an author that like's thriller stories. Sorry if I make Cal get hurt a lot! Anyone… Um, I own whoever isn't in The Outsiders… Which includes Callisto NTG, my brother belongs to himself (I think, I'm yet to figure that out), Cal's parents, and I think they're in this story, but the gang the 'Coolers'. Thanks again! Have fun reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a different room. This one had more color in it. Tubes were sticking in my arms and legs and stomach, and now only my legs and arms were wrapped with bandage. I looked at the window and saw that my whole face was burned, black and raw.

I moved my fingers, but it didn't hurt this time. I took a soft breath, and found I could breath again with passing out.

There was no more light above my door, so I figured I was out of intensive care. I wondered if I could have visitors now. 

I glanced at the nightstand by my bed and saw the dolphin necklace sitting there contently. My room was filled with flowers and cards and a balloon or two, even a small box was sitting on the desk with some white roses.

The door was left open, which didn't make me too comfortable because I didn't like people walking by and staring at my raw face.

I closed my eyes again and woke up when it was nighttime. Lights flickered in the hallway and the curtains were closed.

There came a sound in the hallway, and I turned my head to see someone walking into the room.

My vision was screwed, and I couldn't make out whom it was.

"Hey Cal," one of the people said softly.

I took a breath through my mouth, lifting my chest and lowering it again as I let it out. But I didn't respond.

"How are you feeling?" said another person.

There were three of them.

"Shitty." That was the only word that could describe how I felt. Whenever the nurses asked how I was, I would say that one word, and they would leave me alone. I always got a different nurse after I'd say that to them.

"Doctor says you should be out of here in another week." Said the third person.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"Callisto, it's us."

"Who's us?" I asked, trying to get their image clear.

"Can you see?"

"No."

They froze and didn't move for a long time.

"I can see your outlines, but I can't tell what color you are. Or the color of your hair, or what your wearing." I added softly.

That seemed to make them feel better.

One of the boys walked up to me and took a seat at the chair next to my head. "It's me, Two-Bit."

I shut my eyes and tried to remember what he looked like. "Oh, ya. Hey."

"You've been in here a long time," he said quietly, stroking back my long hair. "You know how long?"

"Three days." I said, and opened my eyes.

They were staring at each other.

"What?"

"It's been two weeks." Two-Bit said.

I froze and my breathing stopped. "Jason…"

"He left the day after you got to the hospital. You awoke after a week of getting here."

__

Oh God. Yesterday…or, what I thought was yesterday. He was gone for a whole week, not a few hours. How could I sleep that long?

"We thought you were dead, because they wouldn't let us see you." said a different person.

"Oh, just in case you don't know," Two-Bit whispered. He was holding my hand and stroking my palm with his thumb. "That's Steve and Darry."

"I thought so." I muttered. "I didn't recognize their voices."

"You gave us a damn scare. Soda's been out for three days. They said you need another week, though. But they won't tell us why you got it worse."

"Because my skull," I reminded him. "Because I cracked my skull and I lost a lot more blood before the ambulance got there. What happened to my car?"

"Totaled."

"The Socs?"

"The guy that hit you is in jail till you're good enough to go to court. Said that if he really did do this, he'll get from twenty to life. For attempted murder."

I took a deep breath. "Good."

He stroked my wrapped arm. "I better go. We only get ten minutes each, and Pony will freak if I take up a minute of his time."

"Thanks, Two-Bit." I said.

He smiled. At least, I think he smiled. "Why? I didn't do anything."

"You were my friend." I whispered.

He nodded and they left.

Two more people came in.

"Hey Cal."

I looked at them as they sat down on the chairs next to me.

"Two-Bit said you can't see too well…"

"No." I said.

"Just so you know, it's…"

"Johnnycake and Colt. I know." I whispered, and smiled. "I'm glad you guys came to see me."

They blinked.

"How did you know it was us?" Johnny asked softly.

"I'd know you two if I was blind." I said. "Thanks Pony, for beating up that guy."

He stroked my cheek. "You're welcome." He didn't look too good himself. His face was burnt, black like Two-Bit had joked.

Johnny looked me over. "You haven't been able to smoke lately, have you?"

"Not for three days. I mean, two weeks." I corrected myself. "Hasn't been so bad. After seeing what happened to my car, I don't think I want to be around fire for a long time."

Ponyboy smiled. "I'm glad you're alive."

"How's Soda?"

"Fine. Sorry like hell, but fine."

"Natalie?"

Pony looked at Johnny. "Still somewhere in the city. I forgot where. Soda went to meet her yesterday."

I looked away. "I'm sorry about what happened to the necklace, Johnnycake." I whispered, tears filling my closed eyes.

He looked at the stand. "It's okay."

"No it ain't." I whispered.

"Have your parents come to see you?" Pony asked.

I shook my head and turned back to look at them. "No. Dad's still in France till…what's today?"

Pony thought a moment. "Friday."

"Two weeks after…Eh…" I went white. "He should have been back a week ago…"

They looked at each other.

"I'm sure no one told him, he probably just doesn't know." Johnny said.

"No, he knows. I know it. And my mom, why the hell isn't she here…" I took a sharp breath.

Pony gently took my hand. "Everything will be ok…"

I looked at him and tried to get a better grip on his hand, but I couldn't. I knew that if he dropped my hand, I wouldn't be able to try and get a hold of it again. "I know."

A nurse poked her head into the room. "Times up, boys."

I looked at her as she left. "That was fast."

"You still aren't in stable condition, they said." Johnny whispered as he stood up.

I watched him. "I'm sorry again, Cake."

He smiled at the nickname. "Think up a better name, and I'll call it even." He nodded his head to Pony and left.

"I love him." I whispered.

Pony's eyes went wide and he stared at me.

I chuckled. "Hell, not like that, Colt. Like the brother I never had."

He sighed.

"Jealous, eh?"

He blushed under that burnt skin. "Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up," I whispered, and my finger stroked his palm.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Goodbye,"

"Bye." He smiled softly and left the room.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You're mother's here to see you." the nurse said to me just the moment Pony was leaving.

I scowled. "I don't want to see her."

Pony froze and turned his eyes to stare at me.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said I don't want to see her." I scowled, and turned my head.

Pony left the room and watched the scene of the nurse telling my mom the news.

My mom burned. "What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?! I'm her mother!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to acknowledge her request." The nurse said.

My mom turned and spotted Ponyboy and Johnny and the others. "She won't see me, but she sees those boys all she wants? She's turning into a hoodlum!"

__

More like a greaser. Pony thought as he left with his friends.

*

When I finally got home a week later, my mom acted like it never happened. But every time she saw the burns, she kept telling me to stay away from those 'hood' boys.

I'd just roll my eyes and leave anyway.

Pretty soon I never acted nor dressed like a Soc. My trademark was becoming my baggy pants and my Dragonball Z T-shirts with rolled up sleeves. I had cut my long black hair to the middle of my back and died it a dirty blonde. Actually, I didn't die it. I stopped dying it, and it went back to its normal color.

This morning was no different. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and brushed out my bangs. I pulled on my baggy pants and DBZ t-shirt, rolled up the sleeves, slipped on my skates, and went outside. "I'm gonna go for a ride, later mom!" I yelled.

She didn't respond, like always.

I glided down the hill with my sunglasses on top of my head, even though it was close to night, and went down the street. I don't know where I was going; I was just out for a stroll.

I ran into Johnny and smiled at him. "Hey Cake!"

He blushed. "I thought I asked you to get me a new nickname."

I laughed. "But that look on your face is priceless!"

"Hey, I was just going to see Ponyboy. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" I said, and followed him down a number of streets till we got to Ponyboy's house.

He went up to the door as I took off my skates. "Ponyboy!" he called.

"In here, Johnny." Came a sullen voice.

I blinked. I put my skates against the wall and walked into the room behind Johnny.

Johnny looked down at Pony, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch with something in his hands. "You ok Pony?"

"Tell me something Johnny…" Pony said. "You were the closest to Cal out of all of us. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's right behind me."

Pony whirled and stared at me.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Eh, I just cut my hair and…"

As if deaf to the world, Ponyboy jumped up and embraced me. "God, I'm so glad to see you."

I flustered and hugged him back. "Good to see you too, Colt."

He let go of me, and without even letting me in on it, he kissed me on the lips gently.

My eyes jolted and I blinked madly. But his eyes were closed and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled and gently kissed him back. I ran my hand through his hair and closed my eyes.

Johnny smiled at us and looked around. No one else was downstairs.

I let go of Pony, and he looked at me.

He blushed madly when he realized what he had done.

I smiled and laughed softly. "Something wrong?"

"Not as long as you're here." He said.

The theme of Zelda suddenly sounded, and Pony groaned. He let go of me and stepped back.

I smiled at him and flicked opened my cell. "Yellow?"

"Callisto, it's your mother."

I blinked. "Yeah? What is it?" I glanced at Pony then Johnny.

"I'm speaking to your father right now on the other line, and he thinks we should move back home."

"To NY?" I asked.

"Yes, honey. You need to be packed by the end of the week."

"Just, pick up and leave? Like nothing ever happened?"

"I thought you'd be happy?"

"Happy?!" I yelled, and whirled around so the boy's would only see my back. "What the hell made you think I would be happy?"

"That attitude and mouth of yours are exactly why we're moving back."

"Go back on your own! I ain't going!"

She gasped. "What, you think we're going to leave you here?"

"Why not?"

"Whom would you stay with?"

"Friends."

"Friends?" she paused. "You're with them right now, aren't you? You're with those hoodlums!"

I blinked. "They are not hoodlums!"

"Come home right now young lady!"

"No way!"

"We're going and that's that!"

"No, it is not that! Don't I get a say in this?!"

She paused. "I'm packing right now. I suggest you come home and start packing." There was a click, and a buzz. She hung up.

I clenched the cell phone so tight I thought I would crunch it.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

I slowly put the cell into my pocket. I turned to them, burning and crying at the same time.

Pony's eyes jumped. "What is it?" he took a step towards me.

I swallowed. "We're leaving. We're going back to New York. At the end of this week…" I turned swiftly and ran from the house. I grabbed my skates and didn't bother to put them on as I sprinted down the street towards the beach.

Ponyboy turned his eyes to Johnny.

Johnny swallowed.

"She's leaving."

"She doesn't want to. You heard her…"

"She's leaving." Pony turned away and ran up to his room.

__

She's probably just doing this because I'm hurt! That's all. Because I got burned. But that was all the Socs fault! Not Pony's or Johnny's… That's mom for you. She's a Soc, too. Of course she'll take their side. I sprinted down the sidewalk and rested for just enough time to get my skates on and I quickly headed towards the beach again.

I didn't know where I was going. Maybe I'd run away. I wasn't going back to New York for all the money in the world. When I got the beach in sight, I didn't bother stopping. I hung a right down a street and headed towards what looked like a school. There was an old lot behind there, that was where Johnny hung out. I went through the school property and came to a halt when I came to the beginning of the lot. I pulled the skates off and ran out onto the grass part. I didn't have my cigarettes with me; otherwise I would have thrown it into the grass and let it burn around me.

Johnny wasn't there. That was just peculiar. Then I remembered that he was at Pony's.

I collapsed to my knees and put my head on the ground. I started crying and didn't even really know why. I hugged my arms against my chest and fell over on my side.

Tears poured down my cheeks and something chimed.

I looked down at my chest and eyed the dolphin necklace. I griped it in my hand and cried even harder. I'd pay Johnny back for the necklace. I'd give him twice what I thought it had cost.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda looked around the lot and eyed Pony sitting in the middle near the baseball hang. He put his hands into his pockets and shivered.

The night was dark and freezing, and Pony wasn't even wearing a jacket.

"Ponyboy?" Soda called just enough so his brother could hear him.

Pony didn't look up. He pulled up a piece of grass and let it fall from his hand.

"Johnny told me what happened," Soda sat down next to his brother. "Natalie has to leave to. You know, she moved here with Callisto."

"Is that supposed to help me?" Pony asked dryly.

Soda swallowed. "No. How are ya holding up?"

"She isn't coming back…" he whispered, picking the grass. "She won't come by and say goodbye when she has to leave at the end of the week. Is Natalie going to?"

Soda looked up at the sky. "Natalie… Heh, we were making out when Cal's mom called."

"Same here."

Soda blinked. "You… You were kissing Cal?"

He nodded.

Soda smiled and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"I wish I hadn't."

He froze before he pulled his hand back. "What? Why?"

"She tasted sweet. Her lips were cold, but tasted like candy, you know? Like…I can't explain. She just tasted real good… I can't let her go. There won't ever be another girl I like."

Soda sighed and put his hands back into his jacket pockets. "Girls come and girls go."

"No. Not like Cal at least. You don't want to get over Natalie, either."

"No, I don't."

"What are you going to do?"

"I could move with her…"

Pony blinked and looked up at him. "But they're leaving because of us. Besides, we couldn't afford it."

He laughed. "Natalie suggested it. She said she could pay for everything. They are millionaires, you know."

Pony sighed and looked back down at the ground. There was a bare spot where he had been picking the grass. "I know. You think they were playing us? Being Socs and all."

Soda scowled and grabbed Pony's collar. He shook his hard, making Pony blink. "Don't you ever call Natalie a Soc, you hear me?" he shook his head. "Never."

Pony swallowed and nodded as Soda let go of him. "Sorry."

"They may have the money of a Soc, but they sure as hell never acted like it. They don't even dress like it."

Pony smiled. "Specially Cal."

Soda laughed gently. "Really."

"You're going to miss her."

"Who wouldn't."

"Callisto."

Soda sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Do you think… Do you think Cal doesn't like Nat anymore just because of me?"

Pony shrugged. "I don't think Cal dislikes Natalie anymore. It's just a petty fight."

Soda looked at the stars. "Na. It's like you and Two-Bit fighting."

There was an interval of five minutes that they didn't talk, until Pony broke the deadly silence.

"I wouldn't be able to protect her."

"Hmm?" Soda looked at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't be able to keep her from getting beat up." Pony whispered, looking at his hands. "I'm not that strong."

Soda smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sure you are, Ponyboy. It's all in your head that you aren't strong. You're hell a lot stronger then a ton of Socs."

"If there were more then two, though. You could handle 'em for Natalie. But I wouldn't be able to. They'd hurt her again. Damn!" he beat his fist into the ground and narrowed his eyes. "I hate thinking about those bastards touching her. If I ever see that Shepard again, I swear I'll go nuts!"

Soda looked down. "I forgot to mention…"

Pony looked at his brother.

"Natalie got beat up once, too."

"By who?"

"Some gang called the Coolers."

Ponyboy blinked. "They aren't a gang…"

Soda blinked. "What do you mean?"

"They were at Cal's house once, when Johnny and me went over. She was real scared of 'em. Made us swear that we wouldn't make a sound."

He swallowed. "Wonder if they know Natalie and Cal personally?"

"Don't know." Pony looked up at the sky. "But the way she looked at them… She was petrified. She looked like a cat facing the biggest dog in the world. I wanted to do something, to get that look off her face."

"I know what you mean." Soda muttered, sighing. "We better get going home. Darry will be worried."

"I guess."

There came a beeping sound, and they looked up at each other.

"What's that beeping?" Soda asked softly.

Pony slowly stood up, his brother beside him. "That's no beeping… That's the theme for Zelda! Cal's cell!" he sprinted across the field, his brother behind him. He swung behind the bleachers and froze. "Oh, Cal…"

Soda stopped beside him and blinked. "What's she doing here?"

"Probably didn't want to go home." Pony whispered as he knelt down beside me and picked me up. "She was waiting for Johnny, I'm guessing."

Soda laughed. "She counts on that guy too much."

Pony just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Come on." He turned and they started for home.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't recognize the room. I started wondering if the Socs had picked me up. God, if they had I'd kill myself.

I turned over and blinked madly when I saw Ponyboy sleeping. "Pony?" I whispered. He didn't show any sign of hearing it. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was all out of place. "Just how I like it…" I giggled and kissed his forehead.

He stirred and yawned. "Hey Cal."

"Hi." I whispered. "Where are we?"

"My room…" he yawned and stretched his legs. "Soda and I found you at the lot. I brought you back here."

"You got a blade?"

"Why?"

"Kill me."

He turned white. "What?"

"If ya'll got a blade, stab me."

"Why do you want to die?"

"I don't want to live without cha."

He smiled and blushed at the same time. He brushed back my hair from my face. "And nor I without you."

"Where's Johnny?"

"Home. His parents weren't fighting, so he decided to go see 'em."

"I feel real sorry for him."

"So do I."

"You think I can stay here with you?"

He blinked and his hand froze above my cheek. "Wouldn't you're mom come looking for you?"

"She doesn't know you live here." I whispered, closing my red eyes. "And who would tell her?"

"Why would you give up your life for the likes of a group of greasers?"

"I'm not giving up my life for a group of greasers," I stated, and yawned. "I'd be giving up my life for you and Johnnycake and starting a new one with a group of greasers."

He smiled and laughed softly. 

"I'd have to get a job. And I know a real good one."

"Oh ya? What?" he ran his fingers down my cheek and rubbed my chin gently with his fingernail.

"Ted would give me a nice sum of money for singing at his bar."

"You can sing?" he asked sarcastically.

I shoved him gently, making him laugh. "Of course I can!"

"Yeah? Sing me something." He settled himself about half a foot away from me on the bed and put his head on his hand.

I blushed. "Eh, ok…" I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and licked my teeth. "I need a better way, to get my head straight. It's not like anybody we now. Got a silver cloud, high above me. Running circles around and around me. Turn it up again we're going nowhere. Let the sounds around everyone. Go off the deep end, I've got nothing to prove. And I've got nothing better to prove. I'm so happy, so fucking happy now that I'm far from the glare of the city."

He laughed. "That's a charming song."

I smiled. "What, you want a happy love song?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"I don't know any happy love songs. Only sad hate songs."

He laughed. "Don't make life sound so horrible."

I smiled. "But it is horrible!"

"All of it?"

"Hmm…" I looked him up and down. "Not all of it."

He blushed and slowly got closer to me. He put his arm over me, hugged me close, and slowly put his head down.

I slowly moved my head up and our lips gently touched.

"So was she beat up or anything?" came a voice outside the door.

I pulled away from Pony, and when I looked at him he looked kinda dazed. I giggled and blushed.

"Na, not at all. She was just sleeping."

"Hmm. Odd."

"I don't think she wanted to go home. Probably thought her mom would keep her under lock and key or something."

"You seen Johnny lately?"

"Yeah, actually I did. He didn't look too happy, either."

"Probably heard the girls are leaving."

"I think he would have said something about that. I'm thinking it's something with his parents."

"That ain't good."

"Yeah, it isn't."

I peered at the door and turned my eyes back to Pony, but he too was staring at the door. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to go find Johnny," he whispered, and got up. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

I jumped to my feet and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. I shook my head and put my hands into my pockets. "Can I come?"

He smiled. "Course, sweetheart."

I blushed and followed him out the door.

Soda and Steve were in the kitchen and Darry was in the front room.

"Hey, Darry?" Pony said as he went up to his brother. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Take a blade or something." Darry said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Will do." I said, and grabbed Pony's hand.

Darry immediately looked at me. "You got a blade?"

I turned to him. "No. I can always buy one."

He pulled something out of his pocket and threw a flip blade to Pony.

I scowled. "Come on," I opened the door and left.

Pony jogged after me. "He just doesn't want us to get hurt."

"Hurt my ass." I muttered as I went down the street.

"I think we should go to the lot first…" Pony was saying.

I ignored him and went right by the school.

Pony trotted after me. "Eh, we passed the lot."

"I ain't going to the lot. I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I stopped when I got onto the sidewalk in front of the beach, and I looked around. No Johnny, so far. I swallowed and strolled down the walk.

Pony followed. "You think he's here?"

"Course." I froze when I saw Johnny against the wall, the Shepard boy shoving him there, a blade to his neck. "Damn it, too late." I ran over to them. "Let him go!"

The boy turned his eyes to me. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The mouse."

I swallowed hard. "Leave him alone."

Pony scowled at him. "What do you think you're doing, Curly? Haven't you gotten yourself into enough trouble?"

I licked my lips. "Do you like picking fights with us, hmm?"

He dropped Johnny and walked up to me. "With girls, of course. Especially when I have a blade to cut their shirt right off."

I snarled, baring my teeth. "I dare you to try…"

Pony immediately grabbed my arm and shoved me behind him.

Curly laughed. "I ain't afraid of you, Curtis!"

Pony snarled. "And I ain't afraid of you, Shepard."

"This chick yours now, Curtis? I thought she belonged to Winston."

Pony burned at that. "She isn't some piece of meat, Shepard."

I smiled. At least he wasn't gonna fight over me like Dally. I glanced at Johnny to make sure he was ok.

He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

We were too late. He probably had already beaten Johnny up. Well, that was the last straw for me.

I shoved Pony to the side and grabbed Curly's collar. "This is the late time you beat us up, kid…"

He laughed. "Ho, ho! Big words…" he slashed at me with the knife, and the cold steal sliced my right cheek.

I grabbed the knife with my hand and slugged him. But I wasn't exactly some buff girl or anything.

Curly was hardly fazed. He grabbed my wrist and sliced my arm.

I let out a scream, and Curly blinked at the high pitched sound.

Pony jumped at Curly and slugged him.

I stumbled backwards, grasping my arm. I went around the two rumbling boys and knelt down beside Johnny. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Hey… You're wearing the necklace."

I nodded and looked back at Pony and Curly.

Pony slugged the boy and took off running. He smirked triumphantly and turned to Johnny and me. "You all right?"

We both nodded.

"Peachy." I said. "Just a scratch."

Johnny nodded. "Same here."

Pony reached his arm out and helped Johnny to his feet.

I pushed myself off the ground and put my hands into my pockets. "You didn't use the blade."

Pony shrugged. "Saw no reason to."

I smirked. "Good. Now um, I gotta go. I was gonna meet someone. You guy's will be ok?"

Johnny smiled. "Aren't we always?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Pony reached out to slug me gently in the shoulder. "Be careful, ya hear?"

I smiled and nodded. "See ya!" I waved over my shoulder as I jogged off.

My mom got in a huge fuss over me and how I wasn't going to stay in California on my own. My dad, in the meantime, was busy watching the TV and the only words out of him the whole night were: 'uh huh' and 'have a nice time'.

My mom fumed. "You are not going back to those boys!"

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" I asked dryly.

She glared. "And where in the world did you get that ugly looking necklace?"

I burned at that. I felt like slugging her from here to Kingdom come. "For your information, _mother_, a friend got it for me and it was wrecked when the those bastard Socs wrecked my Corvette!"

She gasped. "Don't you use that language in this household!"

"I'll stay with Ted!" I said abruptly.

She blinked. "Ted? That bartender? You most certainly will not!"

"I don't see why not," my father got to his feet and took a sip of his coke.

I blinked at him. He was actually talking! "You don't?"

"You don't?" my mother was exasperated.

"Nope," he said as he stalked into the kitchen for another soda. "We can leave Cal her own account with some money in it, buy her a new car, and we can go back to New York."

Mom blinked. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"PLEASE!" I begged.

She scowled at me. "You go to your room and get some sleep! Your father and I will talk about it."

I squeaked with excitement and went up to my room. Just so as not to hear any yelling, I pumped up my boom box and flopped onto my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I slept till twelve that day, and I found Natalie flopped on the sofa watching cartoons. "S'up?" I asked her as I grabbed a coke from the fridge.

She didn't respond, only flipped the channel.

I blinked and stopped at the doorway of the living room. "You ok, Nattie?"

"I'm not leaving Sodapop."

"Sure you ain't." I muttered as I drank the coke. "Did you hear my mom's decision?"

She turned her eyes to me. "What decision?"

I sighed and looked around. "Never mind," I turned away and headed for the garage. I'd take a ride in my mom's Firebird and forget about my problems. I'd forget that Ponyboy wasn't going to be around anymore, and I'd forget that I would be leaving Johnnycake.

I opened the door to the garage and froze before I even took a step into the cold room. Sitting there with a huge ribbon it was a yellow Diablo Lamborghini racer. I sprinted to the driver's side and found the keys sitting on the seat. Stupid, but perfect for me.

"You're father decided that you should stay."

I looked at the door and standing there was my mom. "Dad decided, as in you didn't have a word?"

"I figured you might as well stay." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"You still need to be packed by Saturday. And it's Friday."

"I'll get the guys to help me. Later!" I jumped into the car, opened the carport door, and sped off down the hill and onto the open road.

It was the middle of the day, but amazingly enough to drive through was open and showing movies. I drove up and let people gawk at my car. I parked in a spot and propped my feet up on the wheel of the racer.

"She's leaving tomorrow…" came a soft voice.

I peered out my side window and saw Ponyboy and Johnny walking towards the concession stand. My windows were tinted a lot, so they couldn't see into the car. 

"And she hasn't even come by and said so much as 'I'll miss you'."

"Oh, come on Pony," Johnny said as he paid for a coke. "You know she'll drop by."

"Right before they leave." He muttered.

A girl walked up to them, and Pony's eyes lit up.

That infuriated me.

"Hi Pony."

"Hi Cherry."

Johnny nodded to his friend and walked off to watch the movie that had started.

"What are you doing here?" Pony asked.

"You know. Hanging out. You?"

"Trying to get something off my mind."

The girl looked at my car and smiled. "That's a cool car."

Pony looked at it. "Yeah. Never seen one before."

"That's because it's mine, you bastard." I snarled to myself.

They started talking at the stand, and I shifted in my seat.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I rolled down the window and blew out the smoke

Two-Bit walked by and froze. "My God…CAL!"

I turned my head and didn't even get a glimpse of anything when something hit me. I grunted. "Two-Bit!" I yelled. "You're choking me!"

He jumped back. "Sweet car!"

I opened the door and got out. I shut it and leaned on the door. "Thanks. My parents got it for me since the Corv got busted. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My parent's are letting me stay."

"Yeah? No kidding?" his eyes lit up.

"No kidding," I blew out the smoke and glanced at Pony, who was staring at me. But I knew he hadn't heard what I had said.

Two-Bit threw his arms around me, taking me by utter surprise. "Congrats, girl!"

I blinked. "Eh?"

He let go and slapped me on the head. "Go tell Johnny! He'll turn so white he'll look like a ghost!"

I smiled. "Stay with my Lam?"

"No problem baby!"

"No joy riding. In fact…" I reached through the window and grabbed the keys. "Just in case." I smirked at him and went off the find Johnny.

Ponyboy's eyes followed me, and the girl he was with stared.

I went up the stairs of the metal seats where the people sit that don't have cars, and spotted Johnny sitting with Dally. "Yo, Cake!"

Johnny turned his eyes and jumped up. "Callisto!"

I smiled. "Hey Johnnycake!"

We hugged and he took a step back to look at me.

"What?" I asked, looking myself up and down. "Have I been gone that long?"

He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Showing off my Lamborghini racer. Wanna see it?"

"Sure!"

"Cool. Come on," I led him down the stairs and to my car where Two-Bit was getting a crowd of girls. "Back off, back off!" I snapped, and stalked up to the car.

Two-Bit was talking with Cherry, that girl Pony was with. And Pony was looking at Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked sharply.

He turned to me. "Hey babe! Look at all these chicks wanting to see your car."

"Yeah, MY car." I snapped.

He blinked. "Sorry."

I sighed. "Na, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have yelled at ya." I reached into the crowd and grabbed Johnny's arm. I pulled him up and he stared at the car.

"Whoa…"

I laughed. "Like it?"

"Sweet…" he glanced it over.

"Hey, Johnny! Did Cal tell you the news?" Two-Bit asked his friend.

Johnny looked at him. "What news?"

"She's staying!"

I blushed when Johnny turned his eyes to me and he really did turn white.

"You're staying?!"

"Yep!"

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.

I laughed. "Circulation… I need blood flow!"

He blushed and let go. "Sorry."

Pony looked at me and locked eyes.

I licked my lips.

Cherry turned her eyes from Pony and to me. "You're that new Soc, aren't you? The one that got in a crash at the track?"

I blew out the smoke of my cigarette and muttered, "Soc I ain't. The crash at the track, yeah that was me. You're kind busted up my Corvette and let me tell you this, I won't ever forget or forgive it."

She blinked. "You're acting like I did it."

"Who knows. Maybe you did," I glanced at Pony, and saw he was glaring at me. "Hey Johnnycake, you want a ride? I need someone to help me pack."

He blinked. "I thought you were staying?"

"I am. But I'm moving into Ted's place. Want to help me?"

"Sure. Two-Bit, you wanna come?"

Two-Bit was flirting with around five girls, and didn't seem to notice Johnny's question.

I rolled my red eyes. "Come on Johnny," I opened the driver's door and got into the car.

Johnny jogged around the racer and got into the front seat. "What changed your parents minds?"

"Oh, nothing much really." I started the car and backed up slowly as not to hit anyone. "My parents are still going to NY, and I'm not sure about Natalie, but I'm staying. My mom won't care what Natalie does, so she'll probably end up staying with Soda."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

"Anything Johnny." I said as I pulled out of the drive-in and onto the freeway.

"Are you and Ponyboy fighting?"

I laughed. "He's got a nice girlfriend. I don't suppose I would call it fighting."

"Cherry? She isn't his girlfriend. She's just a Soc that he knows from school."

"They looked awfully damned chummy." I grumbled as I turned off the freeway and went down my street.

He stared at me. "You got it all wrong… Ponyboy doesn't like her like he likes you."

"Plenty of people like me," I said as I went up the hill to my house. "That doesn't mean I like them. It's what they do that determines whether or not I declare them a friend, not what they say."

I parked the car and jumped out.

Johnny followed me into the house and up to my room. "He just thought you weren't going to say goodbye…"

"Damn right I wasn't gonna. Because I'm not leaving. Why should I say goodbye if I ain't leaving?"

"He thought you were. You never made any indication that you were staying."

I shrugged. "He should know me better then that. I don't leave my friends, unless they do something to betray me." I pulled out a suitcase from my closet and shoved some clothes into it. "You gonna help me or not?"

He swallowed and looked around. "What do you want me to do?"

I threw him a backpack. "Put all my CD's and tapes into there. And my books, if you find any on the floor or something." I finished shoving all my shirts into the suitcase and put a pair of pants in when it got full. I got another suitcase and started filling it with my pants and shorts.

"You shouldn't judge Ponyboy just because he likes a Soc or two."

"All the Socs are the same."

"But, you're a Soc and you aren't like the rest of 'em. Neither is Natalie."

My hands froze and flexed above the suitcase. "Whatever." I pulled on my belly button ring and shut the second suitcase. "You done with my CD's?"

"Yeah." He zipped the backpack and looked at me. "What else?"

I looked around and rubbed my chin. "My blankets, probably. I'll need a nice sized bag for that."

He looked at my neck and swallowed. "Why are you still wearing that wrecked thing?"

I smiled. "Because you got it for me. I ain't gonna throw something away just because it's cracked. It's still useful."

"How?"

"It reminds me that I have a reason not to kill myself."

"Kill yourself?"

"I tried to kill myself twice back in New York. That's part of the reason we moved here." I said as I grabbed my pillows and shoved them into a plastic bag.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? Because life was so damned horrible that I wanted to die? Na, don't be sorry about that." I shoved my comforter and two blankets into another bag and tossed them out my door. "I think that's everything…"

He looked around the room. "You're staying because of us. Why?"

"What makes you think I'm staying because of you? I'm staying because if I go back home, I'll have to join some gang. I don't like gangs." I said as I grabbed the two suitcases and dragged them out of the room.

"You going to go see Ponyboy?" he asked as he followed me out of the room.

"Help me take these things to the car, will ya?"

He grabbed the suitcases and took them down to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks a ton to Lulu bell for an awesome idea ^_^ I was waiting for something to hit my brain to keep my writing, but I just couldn't think of anything – so thanks SOOO much for helping me with my story! It'll lead to a few more [good] chapters! Yay! All right, have fun reading, and thanks for reading. Please review! And feel free to send ideas to _blckdrkdragoon@aol.com_ if you have any ideas! Thanks and good reading! Oh, PS – Cal kinda seems to be mean to Two-Bit here the first few paragraphs, but she's just playing – if it's humanly possible, she's sort of out for char for a bit at the end… can you say, _physco?_

I sat on the Curtis' couch with my legs crossed and propped up on a chair in front of me, my arms crossed over my chest with the T.V. controller held tightly in my right hand so Two-Bit couldn't get to it.

"Just one quick glance," he said in a begging voice, reaching over slowly towards me.

"No!" I snapped for the fiftieth at him and shoved him back with my left hand. I glared at him as he gave me a pleading look. "Don't even try it. It didn't work this morning, it won't work now," I looked back at the T.V. and received a sudden yelp from Two-Bit as I changed over Mickey Mouse and stopped on a talk show. "Hold your peace."

"I'm holding it… no, I'm squeezing the life out of it…" he was grinding his teeth together and trying his hardest not to pound me, reminding himself out loud that I wasn't one of the guys and he could easily squash me.

"I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap." I shoved him back again, this time by his face instead of his chest.

He gasped and grasped my hand. "How _dare_ you touch my face!"

"Oh almighty goddess, don't kill me!" I said in a high, squeaky voice. "I didn't _mean_ to!" I slapped him hard and he fell to the floor.

"Foul! FOUL!" Two-Bit shouted from the ground.

Darry looked into the room and glared at us. "Are you two fighting _again_?"

"Define: _again_." I said as I pushed Two-Bit back by his chest with my foot.

Darry shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen again.

I smirked madly at his back and slowly turned my head to look at Two-Bit.

He was staring up at me like I was about to do something out of this world. "Don't, you, dare…"

My lips curled into a wide smile to show my teeth. "Are you _su_----_re_?"

"YES!" he jumped away before I could slam my foot into his head. "Darry! Darry! Violence! Arrest her!"

Dally almost screamed as he entered the living room. "Would you two just SHUT UP?!"

I frowned and slumped in my seat. "Jerk."

He shook his head, turned, and left with the phone in his hand, which made me chuckle.

Two-Bit looked up at me and stuck out his tongue. "Meany."

I leaned forward. "Jerk."

"Stupid."

"Butt-head."

"Idiot."

"Butt-munch."

"Butt head!"

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Fa…"

"Hey, hey!" Two-Bit suddenly snapped. "None of that now!"

I smirked. "Well, looks like I won the name calling contest. Shall we start on the shouting contest?"

"Sure." He winked with a large smile. He knew what I was thinking when I suggested it – annoy the hell out of Dally as he was on the phone with another of his many 'girlfriends'. "Would you do the honor of starting?"

"JERK!"

"BUTT HEAD!"

"BUTT-MUNCH!"

"BITCH!"

"BAS…"

"I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROATS!" Dally's voice screamed from upstairs.

I burst out laughing. "I'd like to see you try!"

Suddenly the front door burst open and Ponyboy camp romping in like he had just gotten won the lottery – maybe four of them. Behind him followed a slum and glum Johnny.

"Yo, Johnnycake! Why the long face buddy? Is Pony not sharing his winnings with you?" I laughed as I curled into a ball to keep Two-Bit away from the control which he had renewed his pursuit over.

He shifted uneasily on his feet like they were on hot sand. "I don't think he can – and I don't think I'd want him too," he added in a whisper.

I blinked and sat up straight.

Immediately Two-Bit grabbed the control from me, and started laughing in triumph.

"Shut up," I snapped him, and conked him on the head. "I want to hear this."

He scowled as he rubbed the top of his head. "Oh yeah, thanks, make me the…"

"She said yes!" Pony burst like a rocket.

I lifted an eyebrow. "She? She? She said… yes? A lot of people say 'yes'. A lot of…"

"Cherry! I asked Cherry to the school dance and she said yes!"

A sudden silence swept the room.

Two-Bit blinked at Ponyboy like he was insane and then turned to me as if to see me broken like a dropped china plate. "Uh, hey Pony…" he turned back to the boy, but he was running up the stairs yelling 'she said yes!' which received him a sharp yell from Dally.

I looked around the room slowly, avoiding Two-Bit and Johnny. "Well, let's see…" I pulled my feet off the chair and pulled them against my chest.

"Man, I'm sorry Cal…" Two-Bit said quietly.

"Hey, what's there to be sorry about? We weren't going out or anything…" I blinked and my eyes were blank when they opened again. Round black pupils covered the red colored part of my eyes. I looked at the ground and started rocking back and forth on the couch. _We weren't ever attached – it was just some infatuation thing. We never really got to know each other. Nothing held us together – so then, why does it hurt so much? To hear he was going out with another girl? Is it because I think he's that cute? Because I hat Cherry Valance's guts enough already before he announced this horrific news? Or… no…_

Johnny slowly walked towards me, closing the span of the space between us. "It'll be okay, Callisto."

"Yeah… I guess." I slowly loosened my grip around my legs and stood up. Two-Bit stood up with me. "I'm… I'm gonna go home. I'll catch you guys later." I walked past Johnny without a thought and left the house. I walked down the pathway and stopped at my car. I glanced down at my open palm and tilted my head. _Why is my vision so blurred? Are these… my tears?_ I wiped my eyes and threw up my Lamborghini door. I jumped in and pulled it back down beside me. I started the engine and blared up the Mudvayne CD till the turn dial for the volume wouldn't turn anymore. My ears were killing me, but maybe it would help keep me from hearing my thoughts. I drove down the streets like I was running from Godzilla, and took the runs at the same speed – tires squealing, people on the sidewalks squealing ---.

I slammed on the breaks when I got up to Ted's driveway and parked the car. I locked the doors behind me and went into the house. It was a pigsty, as usual. I went up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I didn't bother with the lights – I left them off and sat against the door in the complete darkness.

Pony had been devastated when I said I was going to leave, but when he found out I _was _staying, half because of him, he just decided to run off with my worst enemy.

I felt so betrayed; I thought being stabbed would hurt less. _I feel like Julius Caesar…_ I put my head in my hands and cried. Cried more than I had in my whole life. When the day was over, maybe this pain would be, too… someone, something had to help me feel better in the morning.

The sun rose late in the afternoon, but none of the light filled my room.

I blinked my dry eyes open and looked up at my glowing red clock. "Eleven? Why didn't Ted come to wake me up…?" I pulled myself to my feet and heard my bones cracking. I groaned and yawned at the same time. "I must have fallen asleep before I got to my bed." I left my room after a quick change of clothes and trotted down the stairs to the kitchen. I pulled on my dagger belt around my waist and checked to make sure all three knives were secure inside their sheaths.

Ted wasn't home, but he had left a note telling me he had gone to work early.

"Eh, whatever." I grabbed something to eat (an apple, which I would end up just throwing away anyway, since I hated apples), and must not have been thinking clear for some reason… I got into my Lamborghini and went for a long cruise. After an hour drive, I parked by the beach and got out of the car. I put on my headphones, locked my car, and strolled down the sidewalk with the System of a Down CD blaring in my ears. Why did this seem so familiar?

Not long later I found Johnny throwing rocks into the ocean.

I watched from behind him as he pulled his arm back with a larger rock in his hand. I quickly reached up and grabbed it. "Shouldn't do that, you know,"

He was immediately turned around and staring wide-eyed at me.

"You could hurt something." I made him drop the rock and pulled my headphones off. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Aren't we all?" he muttered as he looked around for a smaller rock.

I watched where his eyes traveled. "Yeah, sure. Uh, listen… I wanted to ask you something…" I looked back up at him and wondered how he ever got along like this. All alone in the world, no family… _He has friends. NATALIE!_ My brain came to a stand still.

Johnny turned his back to me. "Yeah, sure. Go…"

{AN: This is when I was listening to System of a Down, Linkin Park, Mudvayne, and Disturbed REALLY loud on my boom box with my _headphones on_ – so therefore I was going nuts and decided to make a slightly demonic section}

His voice was cut off as my brain started going haywire. _Natalie! Where could she be? Why do you care?_ I suddenly thought. _She's a total bitch to you. No, she's not…_

Johnny turned and blinked at me. "…." His mouth moved but I didn't hear a single word.

__

I gotta find her. Something could be wrong! No, don't do that. She's going out with Sodapop, Ponyboy's brother! If you go look for Soda, you'll find him_. _I shook my head and put my hands on my head to stop hearing the voices. "Stop it… stop it! Leave me alone!"

Johnny grasped my shoulders and shook me hard. "Cal! Callisto, what's wrong? What is it?"

__

This is why my mind is so messed up! I was trying to remember why my world had changed. Pony… that bastard! But, look at the guy in front of you… SHUTUP! "STOP IT!" I yanked on my headphones and blared the CD."Block the thoughts, block the thoughts, block all the mother f*cking thoughts out of my…" I screamed and collapsed to my knees. "STOP IT!" the music continued rolling on, but it wasn't loud enough. The instruments weren't high enough, they weren't screaming… I needed Mudvayne or Disturbed to scream at me and blare the guitar and drum and bass. I needed to play it in my car so I could get it to maximum volume. Not this, _this_ wasn't making my eardrums thump like they were going to burst! Why could I still hear my thoughts?!

Johnny suddenly threw the headphones off my head and I found he was knocking my back against a fence screaming at me. "Callisto! Wake up!"

My eyes dulled and went blank. He was… was he? His eyes were wavering – I _must_ have been sick. "Johnny, stop it – I'm gonna hurl."

He let go of me and half glared half stared at me. "Callisto, what's wrong? You just, blanked out… you're eyes were just black pupils and you weren't moving – I hardly saw you breathing!"

I looked around and leaned over to look at the ocean. "I need to forget this. All of it." I turned to him and ran my hand through my hair. "Johnny, I have to forget yesterday. I have to forget about Pony."

He swallowed and turned away like the word stung him worse than it stung me.

Huh, yeah! Like _that_ were possible.

"Let's go for ride," I turned my back to him and walked stiffly to my car. I unlocked the door and pushed it up. I watched Johnny follow and get in the other side. I jumped into the car, started the engine, and kept the CD blaring loudly, to keep myself from hearing my thoughts, and Johnny didn't seem to mind.

I kept the car to normal speed as I went down random streets and finally got onto the freeway.

"Where're we going?" Johnny asked as he shifted in his seat.

"No where."

He blinked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere – I'm just going around randomly. That okay with you?"

"It's, it's fine with me," he looked out his window.

__

Look at him, he's all innocent and just sitting there – he's vulnerable. I blinked at my thoughts and shook my head roughly. "Shut up," I grumbled under my breath. "Let's go for food."

"All right."

I took a deep breath and got off the freeway. "Hamburgers. If I see a Soc, I swear there's gonna be blood split." I pulled up the a fast food restaurant, parked the car, and got out. "Want anything?"

"Hamburger and fries," he said quietly.

"K." I turned and went into the restaurant. I ignored all the feasting Soc's, ordered, and went back to the car with the food. "Here ya go," I said after lowering the noise of the CD.

We sat in the car and ate our lunch. We were quiet the whole time – and I thanked him mentally for that. I smiled when I noticed my demonic thoughts were gone. _Thank you God!_ I looked sideways at Johnny and smiled. _Thanks Johnnycake._


	9. Chapter 9

AN: okay, warning before you read this. And I KNOW this is the ninth chapter and this should be up earlier, maybe when I'm not so lazy I'll change this to the first chapter. I've changed about a million things about the setting and time. The story in California because that's all I know, (how the guys got there, please don't ask), and it is set in modern time, hence the cell phones, imported cars, Hot Topic, and my fave bands among other things. So, here goes.

I parked my Lamborghini in front of Johnny's house and turned it off. I turned to face him and lifted an eyebrow. "Hey Johnny, you don't look so good. You all right?"

He was looking out the window with a far off look.

"Look, if you don't want to go in there…"

"It's… it's not exactly that." He whispered.

I sighed and straightened in my seat. "Johnny, I don't want to be mean or anything, but I really got to go. Ted'll be pissed at me if I'm out too late. And it's all ready… holy guacamole! It's all ready eleven! I got to go, Johnny; I'll be murdered if I don't get back soon. You either stay in the car, or get out. Giving you five seconds." I wished I hadn't said it like I had. With all my heart I thought he was going to jump out of the car and slam the door behind him. But he didn't. Twenty seconds later, he was still staring out the window. "Well, next stop… Ted's." I turned the car back on and slammed the gas down. The Lamb squealed as its wheels spun quickly and finally the treads caught the gravel and sped down the street.

I parked the car inside Ted's garage and turned it off. I turned to look at Johnny and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Johnnycake, you've been quiet the _whole_ ride since we left the hamburger joint. What's up? Something I did?"

His eyes had never left the window, even when I turned the car off in the garage. He was staring at the wall, as if waiting for it to attack him.

"Johnny, snap out of it! What's up?" I grabbed his shoulder and was about to shake him when he reached over and grabbed my hand. My eyes jumped. "Johnny…?"

His cold hand tightened on mine until I thought my hand was going to turn purple.

"Johnny, come on, that's not funny. Let go," I took hold of his hand and tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't come off.

"I need to ask you something," he whispered.

"Then ask it! But stop trying to pop all the veins in my hand!" with a final yank his hand came off. I pulled my sore hand back and whimpered as it turned different colors.

"It's about Pony."

I laughed callously. "Really? I don't think you…"

"Cherry and him split."

"They were ever together?" I put my hand up into the light and scowled.

"After the dance last night."

"Never would have guessed."

"Only because…"

I pulled my hand back down and unbuckled without thinking twice.

"Only because Cherry's old boyfriend slashed him."

My whole body went cold and I didn't move. My left hand was on the door handle and my right on the steering wheel, both now frozen there. I swallowed hard and looked up in the mirror. My eyes were unblinking and no emotion seemed to be in them. "Johnny…"

"Do you care?"

"Of…" I didn't want to answer that, because my answer would go two different ways. One: he got what he deserved, and two: I wanted to know where this guy lived so I could go after him. "Why should I." I finally opened the car door and got out.

Johnny slowly did the same. "If I had been the one…"

"You weren't, all right? You're too smart for that garbage." I crossed my arms over my chest. It had suddenly gotten very cold out.

Johnny turned to look at me. "Pony doesn't feel good about what he did. I told him what he sounded like that day he came home cheering like a cheerleader."

I turned away and leaned on the shut car door. My eyes closed and my fists shook. I needed to find someone – anyone – to fight. I needed something to punch. "Why should I care about this. It's none of my business. Do you want a ride to the lot?"

"No." he whispered, and left.

I opened my eyes to watch him leave. I sucked in my lips and turned to go into the house. Maybe Pony didn't deserve to get physically hurt, but he needed to learn that he couldn't mess around with girls like Cal and get away with it. She wouldn't go crawling back to him, nor would she go up to him and say 'told you so'. Neither were the ways Cal worked. Her temper would remain dormant, and her relationships would stick on Natalie and no guys.

"Speaking of Natalie," I whispered as I entered the house. "I should call her and see what's up." I went into the dark kitchen and flipped on the light. Nothing out of place. I grabbed the phone and dialed Natalie's cell number. I tapped her foot on the ground as it rung. "Hey," I muttered when Natalie answered. "Where are you?"

"Movies with Sodapop and Two-Bit." Natalie responded.

"Oh…" I looked around and rubbed her eyes. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"About Pony?"

"… Something. Ted's not home."

"He isn't? But it's… eleven thirty. The club closes at ten tonight."

"I know. But he isn't here." I turned in a circle and yelled, "TED! YOU HOME?"

After five minutes, still no one responded. 

"See?" I muttered into the phone.

"I see. Should I come down there?"

"I don't… if you want to. Please don't bring any of the guys. I don't need to see them right now."

"Got cha. I'll be right over. Later,"

"Later." I hung up the phone and turned around to look around the kitchen. I huddled into a circle and curled into a ball. The darkness suddenly scared me, and knowing I was alone didn't help much. Ted could be laying around dead somewhere in the house. _I'll wait for Natalie to get here. Then… then we'll see what we can do together._

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the rumbling of a car approaching. The car door shut and Natalie's voice yelled out for me.

"In the kitchen," I called back.

Natalie stepped into the room and rolled her eyes when she saw me sitting in the corner. "What's up with you?"

"I dunno," I whispered as I stood up.

"Freaked out about Ponyboy?" she asked as she flipped on the light.

I brushed out my hair and yawned. "Freaked out? No way. Who was the jerk that sliced him, though? I know Cherry's boyfriend did it, but what's his name?"

Natalie thought for a second as she handed me a cigarette. "Jack something."

"Like the last name," I smirked as I lit the cigarette and popped it in my mouth. "I'd like to have something like that."

Natalie twisted her lips and lifted an eyebrow. "Can we go now? This place is freaking me out."

"Yeah, me too. Let's get outta here," I turned the light off as we left, grabbed my jacket off the couch, and left the house behind Natalie.

Natalie got into her own car and I climbed in beside her. She backed out of Ted's driveway and started down the streets. "You don't mind that...?"

"Soda's? Na," I shurgged as I rolled down the window and let the smoke trail out.

Natalie shrugged and continued down the street. "Can I ask you something, Cal?"

"Sure." I said as I took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew out the smoke.

"Why are you still mad at Pony? It's not his fault that..."

"That he got himself sliced? That he was going out with a Soc? I swore that was his choice..." I grumbled under my breath and looked out the window. 

She scowled as she turned down Soda's street. "Not exactly what I was thinking. He didn't do anythink to you."

"But make me think he liked me, then ditch me for a Soc,"

"_You're_ a Soc, Callisto NTG Shizuko!" Natalie snapped at me, pulling over in front of Soda's house. She turned off the car and whirled to face me.

I ducked under a punch. "Hey! Now what was that for?! I didn't do anything!"

"Pony could say the same thing! Or are you in love with someone else?!"

"I _never_ _loved_ Ponyboy, for crying out loud! Why is everyone jumping on my back because we liked each other for a little while?!"

"Because you're both making a big deal out of it!"

"How?"

"Him going out with Cherry to make a point, and you..."

"Make a point of what?" I asked, my eyes jumping at what she said.

She looked away, rubbing her chin and avoiding any eye contact with me at all.

"Make what point?" I asked again, sharply this time.

"Nice view," she murmured.

"Of the back of my hand!" I yelled.

She got out of the car and shut the door behind her.

I jumped out from my side and slammed the door. "NATALIE!"

She froze as she got close to the house.

My eyes glowed as I glared at her back. "Tell me what point Pony was trying to make by going out with Cherry – now."

Her head turned to the right slightly, her eyes lingering on the ground. "Ask him. I don't want to be some kind of messenger between you two," she grabbed the door handle and walked inside.

My anger burned within, but I couldn't leave. She had the keys, and I didn't want to walk down these streets alone. So I walked up to the house and stepped inside.

It was relatively quiet, except the TV was going in the front room and some clanking in the kitchen – not to mention a bit of music from upstairs.

I stepped forward a few steps and looked into the living room. Two-Bit was watching TV upside down, Johnny was sitting next to him – Natalie was speaking with Soda near the far wall, and Dally was sitting on a chair looking at me. My lips twitched. "Dallas."

"Don't call me that," he said sharply.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't you tell me what to do, Dallas." I emphaszied his name too much.

"Watch your tongue there, NTG."

Coming from Dally, and with the current situations, I didn't take offense to my middle name being used as a threat as it was normally. 

"Well, well, well. Look who's here – hello Callisto."

I slowly turned, my arms crossed, and glared at Darry. "Hello Darry," I said quietly.

"Come to apologize to Pony?"

"For what, I wonder?" I asked calmly, tilting my head to the right.

He licked his lips. "Lots of things."

"Oh? If I said sorry for everything I've said or done that's offended or hurt someone, do you know how many times I would have said that stupid word?"

Darry thought for a moment, looking at the ceiling and back at me. "About a million?"

"Try a billion," I grumbled under my breath. "I did nothing wrong – I will apologize to Pony for nothing more than worrying him about thinking I was leaving. Nothing more."

"That would be fine with me." Darry snorted, and went back into the kitchen, where Steve was waiting for him.

I shrugged and turned back around to the living room.

They were all looking at me – Soda, Natalie, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally.

I sighed heavily. "What?" no one responded. "Oh, come on! Don't make me regret staying here! I thought you guys were better than this."

Maybe they weren't, though. Maybe no one was. Maybe I had made a mistake by staying in Cali – and maybe, just maybe I was thinking too much with 'maybe' lately.

My shoulders drooped and I turned away from them – just in time to run into Ponyboy. I froze and my whole body became tense. "Er... Pony."

He eyed me and took in a small breath, like the air I breathed back out was a poison to him. "Um, Callisto," he nodded his head at me. "So – how have you been?"

I lifted an eyebrow. He was acting too chummy to make me happy. "I'm fine. Like I always have been. You?"

"Normal." He shrugged.

"So," my eyes were hovering on the scar on his right cheek. "I see you have a slash to add to your collection. Who's the talented person that got past your defenses?"

"Oh, you know. Cherry's boyfriend."

I half snorted half laughed. "You cut yourself?"

He glared at me sharply. "No!"

Inside I was taken back by him sudden burst, but outside I showed no change in emotion. "Jack Something, right? I love the last name, don't you?"

Pony began to shake.

"Ponyboy, calm down," Soda called to him from somewhere inside the living room.

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he suddenly screamed.

I blinked wide. "Excuse me?"

"You march into town, act like you want nothing to do with boys... play around with my heart, snap it, hand it back to me like it's in perfect condition, and then tell me you're leaving – and then you don't?! The least you could have done was go through with your word and go back to New York!" by the time he was finished, small beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face, three tears ran down his cheeks, and his chest was heaving.

I was hardly fazed – on the outside.

Natalie licked her lips. "Now Pony, it didn't happen like that."

I started to laugh. "I never said anything about not liking boys. As a matter of fact, if you'd like to know, you're only the sixth boy I've had a crush on. Never played with your heart, either. And if you mean kissing – that never really means anything. Right Natalie?" I said over my shoulder.

She blushed. "I care about Soda. Kissing has nothing to do with it."

"There? You see?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Right from the horse's mouth. Besides – it was you that did most of the tearing." I nodded firmly at his surprised expression. "When you thought I was leaving, you went right to someone else. You never cared about me. I was just a rebound from Cherry Valance, wasn't I? Then her boyfriend come's back – and BAM! I'm just the girl you hang with until she's free again."

Pony shook his head. "It's not like that..."

"We both have our stories!" I yelled at him, throwing my arms up into the air. "Stop making excuses and stories and I will, too! Here's my truth, Ponyboy Curtis: I came to town. I hated the people and everything because I was ripped from my very roots without consent. I see a guy and think he's cute. The boy tells me he likes me. My best friend falls for his brother. Accidents happen. I had my brother to fall back on. He leaves. More accidents. Boy I like decides he doesn't like me – leaves for another girl. I'm stuck in the place I hated all along with no best friend and no more boyfriend! NOW does it seem like I ever wanted to be here, or fit in here?!"

Pony chewed on his bottom lip, like he didn't know what to say. But I knew he had a story he wanted to share. Something about tragedy and bouncing back – and tragedy again, and bouncing back again.

"Well?!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "What's YOUR story?!"

Pony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. He closed his eyes and rocked us back and forth. "Shh," he whispered into my ear. "It'll be okay, I promise. I won't leave again."

"I can't trust that."

"You'll have to."

"I won't."

"I'll make you."

I smiled. "No one can _make_ Callisto NTG Shizuko _do_ _anything_."

"I'll try, then."

"..." I took a deep breath, my eyes closed with a small smile on my lips. "I like the thought of that."

"Good. Because I won't stop trying until you either give in, or one of us dies."

"Sounds nice." I chuckled.

He sighed with a large smile. "Are we good, then?"

"I think so," I murmured. "But it won't be that easy."

"I like a challenge."

"You better like a chase, too. I run like a cheetah and drive like a NASCAR driver..."

"Do I get the Lamborghini once in a while?"

"I'll buy you a Corvette."

Natalie chuckled.

"It's second class – but it'll do." I shrugged as he held me.

Darry and Steve stepped into the room. "Are you two done yet?" he groaned. "Seriously, this is getting so mushy I'm thinking of inviting over the Easter Bunny and buying a cat."

"A cat?!" Two-Bit groaned. "I'm allergic!"

Natalie snorted at him playfully. "Allergic my butt!"

Two-Bit's eyes lit up. "REALLY?!"

"Two-Bit!" Natalie screamed as he chased her around the room. "STOP!"

I chuckled as I watched them, leaning against Pony. "This is nice."

He laughed. "I hope our kids aren't this rambuncious."

I eyed him oddly, lifting an eyebrow at him and furrowing my other. "Kids? What kids? I'm not sacrificing this body for kids!"

Pony rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"We'll adopt!" I volunteered.

He paled. "Adopt... right..."

"I'll settle for another Lamborghini and a Jaguar!"

Pony lifted an eyebrow at me. "What are you _talking_ about? Cars or kids?"

"Kids ruin everything!" I laughed. "CARS! I'll go pro in NASCAR and we'll get rich, rich, RICH I tell you!"

"You're all ready rich."

"Then we'll get richer and I'll get all the guys rich! WOO HOO!" I jumped into Pony's arms and he twirled us in a circle.

When we finally stopped twirling, Pony set a gentle kiss on my lips.

I smiled up at him and ran my hand through his hair, and we kissed again.

Our kisses were never so sweet....

END! EH okay! So a weird ending, but I thought this story deserved a weird, down right firm ending. Sorry if it disappointed any of you, but I'm moving onto different stories – think I should post any of them? Outsiders, I mean. Email me, PLEASE! Tell me if you'd like to read another story – and I could post one or something. Blckdrkdragoon@aol.com 

Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 9 ALTERNATE ENDING

AN: Okay, people asked for an alternate ending, so I decided (months later) that I'd do it. I've just been so busy and now I'm so bored – so this one will hopefully be less mushy and you'll all like it better. The beginning is the same as the other ending but then I added like three pages to change the ending. I believe you'll like it more.

I parked my Lamborghini in front of Johnny's house and turned it off. I turned to face him and lifted an eyebrow. "Hey Johnny, you don't look so good. You all right?"

He was looking out the window with a far off look.

"Look, if you don't want to go in there…"

"It's… it's not exactly that." He whispered.

I sighed and straightened in my seat. "Johnny, I don't want to be mean or anything, but I really got to go. Ted'll be pissed at me if I'm out too late. And it's all ready… holy guacamole! It's all ready eleven! I got to go, Johnny; I'll be murdered if I don't get back soon. You either stay in the car, or get out. Giving you five seconds." I wished I hadn't said it like I had. With all my heart I thought he was going to jump out of the car and slam the door behind him. But he didn't. Twenty seconds later, he was still staring out the window. "Well, next stop… Ted's." I turned the car back on and slammed the gas down. The Lamb squealed as its wheels spun quickly and finally the treads caught the gravel and sped down the street.

I parked the car inside Ted's garage and turned it off. I turned to look at Johnny and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Johnnycake, you've been quiet the _whole_ ride since we left the hamburger joint. What's up? Something I did?"

His eyes had never left the window, even when I turned the car off in the garage. He was staring at the wall, as if waiting for it to attack him.

"Johnny, snap out of it! What's up?" I grabbed his shoulder and was about to shake him when he reached over and grabbed my hand. My eyes jumped. "Johnny…?"

His cold hand tightened on mine until I thought my hand was going to turn purple.

"Johnny, come on, that's not funny. Let go," I took hold of his hand and tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't come off.

"I need to ask you something," he whispered.

"Then ask it! But stop trying to pop all the veins in my hand!" with a final yank his hand came off. I pulled my sore hand back and whimpered as it turned different colors.

"It's about Pony."

I laughed callously. "Really? I don't think you…"

"Cherry and him split."

"They were ever together?" I put my hand up into the light and scowled.

"After the dance last night."

"Never would have guessed."

"Only because…"

I pulled my hand back down and unbuckled without thinking twice.

"Only because Cherry's old boyfriend slashed him."

My whole body went cold and I didn't move. My left hand was on the door handle and my right on the steering wheel, both now frozen there. I swallowed hard and looked up in the mirror. My eyes were unblinking and no emotion seemed to be in them. "Johnny…"

"Do you care?"

"Of…" I didn't want to answer that, because my answer would go two different ways. One: he got what he deserved, and two: I wanted to know where this guy lived so I could go after him. "Why should I." I finally opened the car door and got out.

Johnny slowly did the same. "If I had been the one…"

"You weren't, all right? You're too smart for that garbage." I crossed my arms over my chest. It had suddenly gotten very cold out.

Johnny turned to look at me. "Pony doesn't feel good about what he did. I told him what he sounded like that day he came home cheering like a cheerleader."

I turned away and leaned on the shut car door. My eyes closed and my fists shook. I needed to find someone – anyone – to fight. I needed something to punch. "Why should I care about this. It's none of my business. Do you want a ride to the lot?"

"No." he whispered, and left.

I opened my eyes to watch him leave. I sucked in my lips and turned to go into the house. Maybe Pony didn't deserve to get physically hurt, but he needed to learn that he couldn't mess around with girls like me and get away with it. I wouldn't go crawling back to him, nor would I go up to him and say 'told you so'. Neither were the ways I worked. My temper would remain dormant, and my relationships would stick on Natalie and no guys.

"Speaking of Natalie," I whispered as I entered the house. "I should call her and see what's up." I went into the dark kitchen and flipped on the light. Nothing out of place. I grabbed the phone and dialed Natalie's cell number. I tapped my foot on the ground as it rung. "Hey," I muttered when Natalie answered. "Where are you?"

"Movies with Sodapop and Two-Bit." Natalie responded.

"Oh…" I looked around and rubbed her eyes. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"About Pony?"

"… Something. Ted's not home."

"He isn't? But it's… eleven thirty. The club closes at ten tonight."

"I know. But he isn't here." I turned in a circle and yelled, "TED! YOU HOME?"

After five minutes, still no one responded. 

"See?" I muttered into the phone.

"I see. Should I come down there?"

"I don't… if you want to. Please don't bring any of the guys. I don't need to see them right now."

"Got cha. I'll be right over. Later,"

"Later." I hung up the phone and turned around to look around the kitchen. I huddled into a circle and curled into a ball. The darkness suddenly scared me, and knowing I was alone didn't help much. Ted could be laying around dead somewhere in the house. _I'll wait for Natalie to get here. Then… then we'll see what we can do together._

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the rumbling of a car approaching. The car door shut and Natalie's voice yelled out for me.

"In the kitchen," I called back.

Natalie stepped into the room and rolled her eyes when she saw me sitting in the corner. "What's up with you?"

"I dunno," I whispered as I stood up.

"Freaked out about Ponyboy?" she asked as she flipped on the light.

I brushed out my hair and yawned. "Freaked out? No way. Who was the jerk that sliced him, though? I know Cherry's boyfriend did it, but what's his name?"

Natalie thought for a second as she handed me a cigarette. "Jack something."

"Like the last name," I smirked as I lit the cigarette and popped it in my mouth. "I'd like to have something like that."

Natalie twisted her lips and lifted an eyebrow. "Can we go now? This place is freaking me out."

"Yeah, me too. Let's get outta here," I turned the light off as we left, grabbed my jacket off the couch, and left the house behind Natalie.

Natalie got into her own car and I climbed in beside her. She backed out of Ted's driveway and started down the streets. "You don't mind that...?"

"Soda's? Na," I shurgged as I rolled down the window and let the smoke trail out.

Natalie shrugged and continued down the street. "Can I ask you something, Cal?"

"Sure." I said as I took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew out the smoke.

"Why are you still mad at Pony? It's not his fault that..."

"That he got himself sliced? That he was going out with a Soc? I swore that was his choice..." I grumbled under my breath and looked out the window. 

She scowled as she turned down Soda's street. "Not exactly what I was thinking. He didn't do anythink to you."

"But make me think he liked me, then ditch me for a Soc,"

"_You're_ a Soc, Callisto NTG Shizuko!" Natalie snapped at me, pulling over in front of Soda's house. She turned off the car and whirled to face me.

I ducked under a punch. "Hey! Now what was that for?! I didn't do anything!"

"Pony could say the same thing! Or are you in love with someone else?!"

"I _never_ _loved_ Ponyboy, for crying out loud! Why is everyone jumping on my back because we liked each other for a little while?!"

"Because you're both making a big deal out of it!"

"How?"

"Him going out with Cherry to make a point, and you..."

"Make a point of what?" I asked, my eyes jumping at what she said.

She looked away, rubbing her chin and avoiding any eye contact with me at all.

"Make what point?" I asked again, sharply this time.

"Nice view," she murmured.

"Of the back of my hand!" I yelled.

She got out of the car and shut the door behind her.

I jumped out from my side and slammed the door. "NATALIE!"

She froze as she got close to the house.

My eyes glowed as I glared at her back. "Tell me what point Pony was trying to make by going out with Cherry – now."

Her head turned to the right slightly, her eyes lingering on the ground. "Ask him. I don't want to be some kind of messenger between you two," she grabbed the door handle and walked inside.

My anger burned within, but I couldn't leave. She had the keys, and I didn't want to walk down these streets alone. So I walked up to the house and stepped inside.

It was relatively quiet, except the TV was going in the front room and some clanking in the kitchen – not to mention a bit of music from upstairs.

I stepped forward a few steps and looked into the living room. Two-Bit was watching TV upside down, Johnny was sitting next to him – Natalie was speaking with Soda near the far wall, and Dally was sitting on a chair looking at me. My lips twitched. "Dallas."

"Don't call me that," he said sharply.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't you tell me what to do, Dallas." I emphaszied his name too much.

"Watch your tongue there, NTG."

Coming from Dally, and with the current situations, I didn't take offense to my middle name being used as a threat as it was normally. 

"Well, well, well. Look who's here – hello Callisto."

I slowly turned, my arms crossed, and glared at Darry. "Hello Darry," I said quietly.

"Come to apologize to Pony?"

"For what, I wonder?" I asked calmly, tilting my head to the right.

He licked his lips. "Lots of things."

"Oh? If I said sorry for everything I've said or done that's offended or hurt someone, do you know how many times I would have said that stupid word?"

Darry thought for a moment, looking at the ceiling and back at me. "About a million?"

"Try a billion," I grumbled under my breath. "I did nothing wrong – I will apologize to Pony for nothing more than worrying him about thinking I was leaving. Nothing more."

"That would be fine with me." Darry snorted, and went back into the kitchen, where Steve was waiting for him.

I shrugged and turned back around to the living room.

They were all looking at me – Soda, Natalie, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally.

I sighed heavily. "What?" no one responded. "Oh, come on! Don't make me regret staying here! I thought you guys were better than this."

Maybe they weren't, though. Maybe no one was. Maybe I had made a mistake by staying in Cali – and maybe, just maybe I was thinking too much with 'maybe' lately.

My shoulders drooped and I turned away from them – just in time to run into Ponyboy. I froze and my whole body became tense. "Er... Pony."

He eyed me and took in a small breath, like the air I breathed back out was a poison to him. "Um, Callisto," he nodded his head at me. "So – how have you been?"

I lifted an eyebrow. He was acting too chummy to make me happy. "I'm fine. Like I always have been. You?"

"Normal." He shrugged.

"So," my eyes were hovering on the scar on his right cheek. "I see you have a slash to add to your collection. Who's the talented person that got past your defenses?"

"Oh, you know. Cherry's boyfriend."

I half snorted half laughed. "You cut yourself?"

He glared at me sharply. "No!"

Inside I was taken back by him sudden burst, but outside I showed no change in emotion. "Jack Something, right? I love the last name, don't you?"

Pony began to shake.

"Ponyboy, calm down," Soda called to him from somewhere inside the living room.

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he suddenly screamed.

I blinked wide. "Excuse me?"

"You march into town, act like you want nothing to do with boys... play around with my heart, snap it, hand it back to me like it's in perfect condition, and then tell me you're leaving – and then you don't?! The least you could have done was go through with your word and go back to New York!" by the time he was finished, small beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face, three tears ran down his cheeks, and his chest was heaving.

I was hardly fazed – on the outside.

Natalie licked her lips. "Now Pony, it didn't happen like that."

I started to laugh. "I never said anything about not liking boys. As a matter of fact, if you'd like to know, you're only the sixth boy I've had a crush on. Never played with your heart, either. And if you mean kissing – that never really means anything. Right Natalie?" I said over my shoulder.

She blushed. "I care about Soda. Kissing has nothing to do with it."

"There? You see?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Right from the horse's mouth. Besides – it was you that did most of the tearing." I nodded firmly at his surprised expression. "When you thought I was leaving, you went right to someone else. You never cared about me. I was just a rebound from Cherry Valance, wasn't I? Then her boyfriend come's back – and BAM! I'm just the girl you hang with until she's free again."

Pony shook his head. "It's not like that..."

"We both have our stories!" I yelled at him, throwing my arms up into the air. "Stop making excuses and stories and I will, too! Here's my truth, Ponyboy Curtis: I came to town. I hated the people and everything because I was ripped from my very roots without consent. I see a guy and think he's cute. The boy tells me he likes me. My best friend falls for his brother. Accidents happen. I had my brother to fall back on. He leaves. More accidents. Boy I like decides he doesn't like me – leaves for another girl. I'm stuck in the place I hated all along with no best friend and no more boyfriend! NOW does it seem like I ever wanted to be here, or fit in here?!"

Pony chewed on his bottom lip, like he didn't know what to say. But I knew he had a story he wanted to share. Something about tragedy and bouncing back – and tragedy again, and bouncing back again.

"Well?!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "What's YOUR story?!"

Pony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. He closed his eyes and rocked us back and forth. "Shh," he whispered into my ear. "It'll be okay, I promise. I won't leave again."

"I can't trust that."

"You'll have to."

"I won't."

"I'll make you."

I smiled. "No one can _make_ Callisto NTG Shizuko _do_ _anything_."

"I'll try, then."

"..." I took a deep breath, my eyes closed with a small smile on my lips. "I like the thought of that."

"Good. Because I won't stop trying until you either give in, or one of us dies."

"Sounds nice." I chuckled.

He sighed with a large smile. "Are we good, then?"

"I think so," I murmured. "But it won't be that easy."

"I like a challenge."

"You better like a chase, too. I run like a cheetah and drive like a NASCAR driver..."

"Do I get the Lamborghini once in a while?"

"I'll buy you a Corvette."

Natalie chuckled.

"It's second class – but it'll do." I shrugged as he held me.

Darry and Steve stepped into the room. "Are you two done yet?" he groaned. "Seriously, this is getting so mushy I'm thinking of inviting over the Easter Bunny and buying a cat."

"A cat?!" Two-Bit groaned. "I'm allergic!"

Natalie snorted at him playfully. "Allergic my butt!"

Two-Bit's eyes lit up. "REALLY?!"

"Two-Bit!" Natalie screamed as he chased her around the room. "STOP!"

I chuckled as I watched them, leaning against Pony. "This is nice."

He laughed. "I hope our kids aren't this rambunctious."

I eyed him oddly, lifting an eyebrow at him and furrowing my other. "Kids? What kids? I'm not sacrificing this body for kids!"

Pony rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"We'll adopt!" I volunteered.

He paled. "Adopt... right..."

"I'll settle for another Lamborghini and a Jaguar!"

Pony lifted an eyebrow at me. "What are you _talking_ about? Cars or kids?"

"Kids ruin everything!" I laughed. "CARS! I'll go pro in NASCAR and we'll get rich, rich, RICH I tell you!"

"You're all ready rich."

"Then we'll get richer and I'll get all the guys rich! WOO HOO!" I jumped into Pony's arms and he twirled us in a circle.

When we finally stopped twirling, Pony set a gentle kiss on my lips.

I smiled up at him and ran my hand through his hair, and we kissed again.

The hunt for Cherry's old boyfriend was a lot harder than I thought it would be. No one around town knew where he was or who he was. I started to suspect that either he was dead or he skipped town after hearing I was going to kill him for what he did to Pony. Well, if there's a single bad habit I have, it's never giving up when I really should. If you call that a bad habit.

Natalie, Soda, Pony and I were walking to the drive-in theater to see _Monster Invasion: The Seventh Part_ one Friday night. I'd decided I didn't want to drive because it was becoming a bad habit and if I kept it up soon enough I'd end up having my legs amputated and put wheels on instead.

The guys didn't much mind – Natalie said I needed the exercise because I was getting fat and Pony liked it that I could actually pay attention in our conversations without the in-between 'get off the road, bastard!' or 'drive faster, you coot!' 

After we bought our tickets and the most amount of candy that we could carry in our arms, we finally headed for the stands. Soda sat on the end of the metal seat next to Natalie, Pony sat on the other end and I sat between Nat and Pony. The candy was spread out between all of us.

It didn't take long for shouting to be heard in a nearby car, which Cherry and her friend Trish jumped out of and headed for the stands we sat in.

As Cherry passed, she smiled warmly and waved at Pony. "Can I sit next to you, Pony?"

The only seats available would be if the candy was discarded, and then seats would be empty between Pony and I and me and Nat.

"Two things wrong with this scenario," I spoke up.

Cherry eyed me and blinked, as if she'd never seen the likes of me.

"One, we'd have to discard the candy for two seats to be freed. And two, I am not discarding my candy so you can warm up to my boyfriend. Get lost, Soc."

Cherry gaped at me. 

I knew what was going through her mind, or at least I figured: 'She's a Soc like I am!' or 'How dare she, I am the almighty of this world and all must bow to me! I will have her head for speaking to me in such a manner!' I negated the second one and decided she was thinking I was a soc and why was I dissing her? "I said…"

"We heard what you said, grease," Trish snapped angrily. "Come on Cherry." She grabbed her friend's hand and they started for the benches behind us.

I smirked triumphantly and Natalie giggled next to me.

"Good going," she laughed, and high-fived me.

"Thanks." I eyed Pony and smiled.

He was returning my smile; as if thankful I had gotten rid of the girl he once had the biggest crush on. 

Soon after, once the movie had started, I wondered if this movie attracted the jerks of the whole city over…?

A male Soc started up the bleachers, and stopped slightly to my right, in front of Pony.

My legs were up on the railings in front of me so that I was blocking the walkway onto and from the bleachers. "Can I help you?" I asked in a fake sweet voice, batting my eyelashes at him.

Pony was trying to see around the guy, leaning right and then left so he was pushing me over in order to see the movie.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. My legs slipped off of the railing and I eyed the guy when he only stepped in front of me. "Once again, don't hesitate to tell me if I can help you with something, soc…?"

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my throat.

I choked and grabbed his wrist as he pulled me to my feet. "Let go!"

Pony, Soda, and Natalie leapt to their feet.

"Put her down!" Ponyboy snapped.

The Soc didn't listen to him. "As I hear it, you're out for my blood."

My eyes widened. _This_ was Jack Something? He was huge! He must have been the WWF world champion or something. "Jack Something?" I squeaked.

"That's right," he dropped me, his bright green eyes glowing. "Is there something I can help _you_ with, Soc?"

I growled low in my throat and straightened. Lately I'd been taking the titling of myself as soc as a greater insult that 'moron' or 'bitch'. "There is. You slashed my boy here." I nodded at pony. "And I really don't take kindly to people like you."

Jack eyed Pony and smirked. "Ah yes, the runt that was going out with my Cherry."

My fist made contact with his nose before he even blinked. I punched him for three reasons: 1) it had been my mission in life since he had slashed Pony, 2) he called Pony a runt, and 3) he mentioned Pony going out with Cherry. All three sparked the flame inside of me that told me kill him. My foot slammed into his gut and I pushed him over the railing and he made a very loud THUD as he hit the cement ground below the bleachers. I stood up on the lower bar of the railing and looked down at him. "Name's Callisto NTG – you can call my TG." I leapt over the railing and landed softly on my feet in front of his rolling, groaning body. "Come on then, get up weakling."

He slowly looked up at me and growled. "You son of a…"

"Oh, come on. Keep this PG, will you?" I kicked his face hard, breaking his nose and drawing a large amount of blood.

Pony, Soda, and Natalie were leaning over the railing, and I saw the flash of metal in Natalie's hand – she had brought her blade.

He suddenly roared and leapt out at me, tackling me to the ground as if I was a football.

I went sprawling and hit the rear end of an old Pinto. "Oh, I'm gonna feel _that_ in the morning."

"Cal, look out!" Pony hollered.

My eyes went up and I saw Jack barreling down on me. I rolled to the side and he hit the ground hard where I had been. Leaping to my feet, the only thing on my mind was to get my revenge and then high tail it out of there. I didn't exactly want to die.

Jack ran at me and I saw something flash in his hand.

"He has a blade!" Soda screamed, and leapt off the bleachers to rescue me.

I dodged Jack's first slash and had to do an awkward back flip to get from his second. 

Soda slammed into Jack's side and knocked him over. "Get out of here, Cal! Go get Dally and Darry!" 

I chewed on my lip as Jack lashed out at Soda, yelling that he wanted to fight me, not Soda. "Get out of there, Soda! Come on!"

Pony ran by me, grabbed my arm, and led me out of the parking lot. "Will you come on, Cal? He's giving us time here!"

"NO!" I yanked my arm from him and ran back for the fighting duo. "This is_ my_ fight, not Soda's! Not Darry's or Dally's, either! MINE!" I shoved Soda off of Jack and slammed my foot into the Soc's face.

Jack grabbed my ankle and yanked me off my feet so my back hit the ground hard.

"Bastard," I hissed under my breath, and reached out to slug him.

He grabbed my arm and punched me hard.

"CAL!" Pony screamed.

Soda turned over and grabbed Jack's neck. "Let her go!"

Jack turned and responded by throwing me on top of Soda. As he leapt to his feet, so did I.

I had my knife out before my feet even touched the ground. "You'll pay for hurting my friends!" I snapped, and lashed out at him with the knife.

Jack started laughing as he dodged around the blade. "I'd like to see you try, missy! You aren't doing too well." 

My whole body suddenly froze over and I was still in front of Jack.

He blinked and stared at me. "What are you doing?"

My lips curled into a smirk and before he knew it, I had slashed his cheek deeply. "You'll have the same mark you gave Ponyboy!" I slammed my foot into his stomach, knocking him over, and pulled Soda to his feet. "Come on," the four of us sprinted out of the parking lot and headed for home.

We laughed and hollered and cheered our win over the Socs. 

Nothing could touch us anymore. We were a team and we swore that Socs everywhere would fear us, and it'd stay that way. The Greaser Quartet – Natalie said we could come up with a better name some other time, but for now that would work. 

We were still kids, and we hoped it'd stay that way, but for now we were young and kicking. We'd grow up together and always remember the day we conquered the Socs.


End file.
